LADRONA DE MI CORAZÓN
by MelissaCullenVulturi
Summary: Bella en compañia de sus hermanos Jonathan y Alice; y sus amigas las gemelas Day y Mel, son ladrones profesionales. Cuando Edward conoce a Bella se da cuenta que aquella chica le robó algo más que sus millones: ella se convirtió en la ladrona de su corazón…. AMOR, SEXO, MAFIA Y DINERO, DESENCADENARAN ESTA HISTORIA.
1. PREFACIO

_"LADRONA DE MI CORAZÓN"_

Resumen:

Bella es una chica que lo ha perdido todo, después de la muerte de Reneé, su madre, la vida no los trato muy bien a ella y a sus hermanos Jonathan y Alice; Emmett los abandono, en un intento por huir de todos los problemas, al fin y al acabo un adolescente.

Por ello Bella y sus hermanos quedan desamparados; sin embargo, se toparan con un bajo mundo el cual ignoraban…

Quisieron alejarse lo más que pudieron de él, pero fue imposible… el dinero pudo más, mucho más que ellos…

La Bella tierna, cariñosa y reservada se esfumó, ella ya no es la misma, ahora lo único que le importa es el DINERO y por ello bajo las inteligentes estrategias de su hermano Jonathan, se dedican a la vida fácil, volviéndose expertos en el arte de "robar", ahora su ciudad natal New York se convertirá en una ciudad de ladrones.

Después de un tiempo hartos de saquear tumbas, robar bancos, casas, joyerías e incluso centros comerciales y museos, llegará el momento en que su ambición volará más lejos…

Y cuando tus padres mueren y te heredan una fortuna, jamás es una buena idea que la prensa publique que eres más millonario que Bill Gates el creador de Microsoft…

Cuando Edward conoce a Bella se da cuenta que aquella chica le robó algo más que sus millones: ella se convirtió en la ladrona de su corazón….

AMOR, SEXO, MAFIA Y DINERO, DESENCADENARAN ESTA HISTORIA.

_Prólogo._

La vida sin el dinero aparenta no ser nada, con el dinero podemos hacer y tenerlo absolutamente todo, el dinero es cuestión de sobrevivencia y poder.

El mundo y su alrededor, al igual que las personas, viven dependiendo de él. Por la falta de dinero mueren personas diariamente…

Como viven los niños y personas de Somalia, en África…

El dinero incluso ha sido motivo a lo largo de toda nuestra historia una de las causas principales por las que distintas guerras se han iniciado…

El dinero involucra: poder, ambición, armas, drogas, política, corrupción, etc.

Alrededor del mundo han muerto personas de bajos recursos, las cuales por falta de dinero mueren de hambre o porque tienen alguna enfermedad terminal y no pueden costear los gastos de medicamentos caros.

Así murió ella: mi madre, mí amada René.

La dulce estrella que alumbraba mi camino y el de mis hermanos, ella se fue dejándonos para siempre vacíos, aquel hueco profundo desde el fondo de mi corazón jamás sanaría, lo sabía, pero tenía que vivir con ello todos los días de mi vida.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y recordar su bello rostro, su espléndida sonrisa maternal, su melodiosa voz, la cual ya se encontraba quebrada —por tanto sufrimiento que le ocasionaba aquel maldito cáncer—, ella diciéndome: "todo va a estar bien hija mía"

N/A: Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, les mando un cordial saludo y caluroso abrazo. Pues la verdad es que me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión respecto a este proyecto que tengo en mente, si les agrada o no, y si les gustaría que comenzara a escribir sobre él. Todo depende de ustedes.

Saludos.

Melissa Cullen Vulturi.

Agradezco a mi gran amiga y beta Day'Cullen-Vulturi por su apoyo.


	2. Chapter 1

_**FIC BETEADO POR**__: _Day'Cullen-Vulturi

_BELLA_

_La vida sin el dinero aparenta no ser nada, con el dinero podemos hacer y tenerlo absolutamente todo, el dinero es cuestión de sobrevivencia y poder._

_El mundo y su alrededor, al igual que las personas, viven dependiendo de él. Por la falta de dinero mueren personas diariamente…_

_Como viven los niños y personas de Somalia, en África…_

_El dinero incluso ha sido motivo a lo largo de toda nuestra historia una de las causas principales por las que distintas guerras se han iniciado…_

_El dinero involucra: poder, ambición, armas, drogas, política, corrupción, etc._

_Alrededor del mundo han muerto personas de bajos recursos, las cuales por falta de dinero mueren de hambre o porque tienen alguna enfermedad terminal y no pueden costear los gastos de medicamentos caros._

_Así murió ella: mi madre, mí amada René._

_La dulce estrella que alumbraba mi camino y el de mis hermanos, ella se fue dejándonos para siempre vacíos, aquel hueco profundo desde el fondo de mi corazón jamás sanaría, lo sabía, pero tenía que vivir con ello todos los días de mi vida._

_Ahora lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y recordar su bello rostro, su espléndida sonrisa maternal, su melodiosa voz, la cual ya se encontraba quebrada —por tanto sufrimiento que le ocasionaba aquel maldito cáncer—, ella diciéndome: "todo va a estar bien hija mía"_

_No era justo._

_Nada ni nadie en esta vida se había portado justo con nosotros…_

_A veces me preguntaba porque la vida me había arrebatado lo que yo más quería…_

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se la había llevado a ella?, ¿Por qué no mató a ese desgraciado que nos abandonó cuando más lo necesitamos, prefiriendo el alcohol por encima de nuestra familia? ¿Por qué?_

_Suspiré._

_Ya que de cierta forma él ya estaba muerto, o al menos para mí lo estaba._

_Charlie regresó años después de la muerte de Reneé, arrepentido y suplicándonos piedad a mi hermana Alice y a mí, la cual por supuesto no le concedimos. El día que Charlie volvió gracias a Dios mi hermano Jonathan no estaba, porque de ser así podía asegurar que Charlie no hubiese vuelto con vida a su destino._

_Aquel cuento de que estaba arrepentido y en terapia de rehabilitación, no se lo creímos…_

_¡No éramos estúpidas! ¡El jamás dejaría el maldito alcohol! ¡Moriría solo como un vil perro y nadie lo enterraría, se lo merecía!_

_Cuando Reneé enfermo de cáncer, mis hermanos y yo éramos muy pequeños aún, yo era la mediana de ellos, Jonathan y Alice los menores y el bastardo de Emmett el mayor, por supuesto._

_Éste último huyó a la edad de diecisiete años con Rosalie, su novia de toda la vida._

_Esto terminó decepcionándome por completo, matando aquella tierna y dulce persona que había dentro de mí, ahora lo único que albergaba en mi corazón era: dolor, rencor y odio, el cual jamás desaparecería de mí nunca, jamás… _

_**Capitulo 1: **_

(NARRA BELLA)

La vida es injusta, tanto así que pareciera que en ocasiones huye de nosotros.

La felicidad no existe, o al menos, solo es temporal, al igual que la vida…

¿La vida?

La vida solo es una bandeja, o la tomas o la dejas y definitivamente me es indiferente el tomarla o dejarla.

No tengo mucho por que vivir, lo único que me mantiene en pie son ellos: mis pequeños, mis niños…

Bueno aquel par, ya no son tan niños, ahora son todos unos jóvenes hechos y derechos, a quienes he criado con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, y con todas las fuerzas permitidas que mis cortos veinte años me han proporcionado.

Por ellos he hecho y estoy segura que haría lo que fuera, ellos son mi vida, mi universo entero, y sin ellos a mi lado estoy segura de que jamás podría estar en pie.

Ellos son el sentido por el cual luché día a día, y el único motivo por el que no me suicidé aquella noche de verano en la que mamá murió….

Suspiré tristemente, al recordarme junto al lecho de mi madre, aquella escena la tenía como si se tratase de una fotografía plasmada en mi mente, la cual jamás se borraría; aquella fría y oscura noche del 18 de agosto en la que mi madre Reneé dejó de existir en este mundo… ella muriendo en su fe.

Recuerdo que jamás hubo esperanzas, el médico nunca nos hizo ilusionarnos con el hecho de que mi madre se salvara, siempre fue sincero y nos habló con la verdad, lo cual, aún le agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma negra; sí, mi negra alma, porque mi alma era oscura, yo no soy buena, soy mala y sé que estoy mal; pero aquella Bella, dulce, tierna e inocente que todos conocieron y que mi madre crió, murió aquella noche… aquella noche en la que decidí venderme para darle de comer a mi madre y a mis pequeños hermanos…

_**Inicio Flash-Back.**_

Me encontraba junto al lecho de mi madre, la cual agonizaba…

Hacía aproximadamente tres meses desde que el médico le había detectado cáncer en los huesos a mi madre, aquella enfermedad era incurable, y quizá solo sí se sometía a quimioterapias y tratamientos carísimos que ni en sueños podríamos costear, su muerte sería menos dolorosa…

Me dolía el alma….quería hacer algo, actuar de cierta forma y evitar que muriera.

Pero no podía… no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo único que podía hacer era orar y suplicarle a Dios para que me dejara a mi mamita por más tiempo, por mas meses, quizá por años…

Me ahogaba en mis lagrimas, y en mi soledad le gritaba a la vida lo injusta que era al querer llevársela.

Pero no podía seguir así… aquello era demasiado dañino para Reneé, el verme de esa manera la hacía sentirse peor, y yo no estaba para complicarle las cosas, yo estaba para apoyarla hasta el fin, para demostrarle todo mi amor y cariño, y ser buena hija, además de que mis hermanos estaban de por medio, yo estaba sola, lo sabía.

Charlie en una de sus tantas borracheras se había perdido desde hace ya un mes, lo cual nos extrañó, ya que el mayor tiempo que se había perdido era una semana, y entonces le creímos muerto…

Emmett había ido a la secundaria, y mis hermanitos se encontraban en la habitación de junto, hoy es uno de esos días en lo que falté a clases, porque se me hizo imposible llevarles al colegio; tenía que cuidar a mi mamá, y por eso mismo yo había decidido dejar el colegio.

Emmett no había llevado a mis hermanos a la escuela por las diferencias de horarios, él entraba antes.

Estaba desesperada, mamá cada día empeoraba y nuestros ahorros se habían acabado, el último centavo que tenía se lo había dado a Emmett para que más tarde nos trajera pan y leche, ya que eso era lo único que podíamos costear…

—Hija —me llamó mi madre, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos, tomando mi mano dulcemente y dedicándome una tierna mirada.

—Dime madre —atendí su llamado, mientras depositaba un casto beso en su frente.

—Ve a descansar un poco por favor —respondió en un susurro, mientras se acurrucaba en su suave y cálida frazada. Yo fruncí el seño.

— ¡No madre! —Respondí sobresaltada —, tú necesitas que te cuide y no te dejare, no, no lo hare —me negué rotundamente, ella negó con la cabeza frustrada y suspiró cansadamente.

—Por favor —pidió casi sin habla en una súplica, ¿por qué hacía aquello?, descansar era lo menos que yo quería, lo que quería era verle feliz, sana e integra; ella suspiró y tomó aire como si quisiese decir o dar un largo discurso, a mi madre últimamente hasta hablar se le dificultaba—. Te notas cansada Bell, por favor anda a descansar, yo estaré bien, no me pasara nada si me dejas sola unos minutos, además de que ya has hecho y sacrificado bastante —yo suspiré frustrada y asentí, ella me sonrió débilmente y yo besé el dorso de su mano.

—Muy bien —acepté rendida—. Veo que lo necia jamás se te quitara —argumenté con una sonrisa, la cual me devolvió —, iré, pero solo si prometes hablarme de inmediato si necesitas algo —indiqué, ella asintió.

Me despedí de ella, y salí de la habitación completamente refunfuñada, pasé por la habitación de mis hermanos y miré como mi pequeña duende Alice que tenía once años de edad se encontraba muy entretenida con mi hermano Jonathan de trece, jugando a las escondidas.

Sonreí.

Y después de echar una última ojeada, me dirigí a la sala donde tomaría una pequeña siesta…y entonces otro problema se me vino a la mente: El alquiler….

Hoy se vencía el contrato y estaba segura que el señor Mc Adams no nos esperaría ni un mes más. Y entonces con aquello en mi mente, decidí salir a la calle en busca de trabajo.

Me dirigí al cuarto donde se encontraban mis hermanos y le hice ademan a Jonathan, para que se acercara, ya que le daría algunas indicaciones.  
— ¿Qué hacen pequeños? —pregunté casualmente, con la mayor naturaleza del mundo.

—Estamos jugando Bells —respondió él con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció de su rostro al mirarme, traté, con todas mis fuerzas, que mi rostro no se descompusiera; sin embargo, me fue imposible; siempre se me dificultaba mentir, y Jonathan a pesar de ser muy pequeño, era demasiado persuasivo e inteligente, el mejor de su clase, y la verdad era una pena que estuviese faltando tanto a clases, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, si no la pobreza nos consumiría—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido Bella, mamá está bien? —preguntó sobresaltado, yo asentí y el suspiro aliviado—. ¿Entonces qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntar.

—Nada…es solo que… —dudé en decir.

— ¿Es solo qué, qué Bella? ¡Habla! —Exigió.

—Tengo que salir Jonathan, no podemos seguir así, necesito conseguir un empleo, nos hace falta el dinero —indiqué, el bufó.

— ¿Empleo? ¿Estás loca? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Qué tiene? —pregunté sería.

— ¿Cómo que, qué tiene? ¡Tienes quince años Bella! —exclamó aturdido.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Pregunté rodando los ojos.

—Vaya si que te ha afectado no ir a la escuela Bella, ¿en qué mundo o planeta vives? ¿En donde carajos piensas que te van a dar empleo? ¡Ni siquiera tienes tu identificación de mayoría de edad! Y…. —trató de seguir con su discurso, pero yo le interrumpí.

—Ya, ya, ya entendí —respondí fríamente—. Pero tengo que intentarlo, si me quedo aquí estancada moriremos de hambre Jon, mamá…. —expliqué, y no me di cuenta cuando gran número de lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer mis mejillas, cuando pude reaccionar me encontraba echa un mar de lagrimas, mi hermano se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Tranquila Bell —susurro a mi oído—, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero por más que quieras no puedes hacer mucho, Emmett podría ayudar más si se lo propone, pero no es así, a él lo único que le interesa es salir con la rubia de su novia, a veces siento que es lo único que le importa —manifestó con furia, yo negué con la cabeza.

—No Jonathan, por favor no digas eso, Emmett tiene que ir al colegio y sí le preocupamos —aclaré, pero el negó en desacuerdo.

—Lo que dices no es verdad, pero no quiero pelear —finalizó, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Bueno, pero tengo que ir Jonathan —volví al tema principal—, y necesito que tú me ayudes a cuidar a Alice, por favor no dejes que se acerque a las barras de jabón ya sabes que se las come y al rato le darán nauseas —le recordé, el asintió y yo lo besé en la frente —. Cuídense por favor y ninguna palabra a mamá, Emmett llegará en unas horas con leche y pan.  
—Muy bien —respondió él—, mientras tanto mantendré entretenida al duende.

Una vez que le di las últimas indicaciones a mi hermano salí de mi casa con un único propósito conseguir dinero, costara lo que me costara.

Después de horas vagando por las calles de Nueva York, me detuve en el parque del centro de la ciudad y decidí descansar y reposar mis pies, aunque sea por un par de minutos.

Me sentía agotada tanto físicamente como mentalmente, estaba completamente angustiada, había caminado sin parar desde que había salido de mi casa y _¡Nada!,_ nadie me quería contratar, ni siquiera de limpia pisos, lo que significaba que no llevaría dinero a casa…

Después de que transcurrieron aproximadamente quince minutos decidí que era hora de ir a casa.

Suspire tristemente.

No había cumplido mi cometido, pero no me rendiría, caminaría una cuadra más antes de que anocheciera, ya que la tarde había caído y el sol no tardaría en ocultarse.

Cuando decidí levantarme de aquella banca, detrás de mí, sentí como una fuerte y enorme mano me tomaba por los hombros, lo que provoco que me sobresaltara.

Rápidamente me giré para así mirar de quien se trataba y quedé sorprendida con lo que mis ojos se encontraron…

Un chico misterioso y alto de un elegante traje negro, de tez en extremo blanca, ojos verdes casi hipnotizadores y cuerpo fornido, me veía con una sonrisa, que parecía maliciosa y a la vez inquietante, él me sostenía aún firmemente por los hombros.

Me asusté.

— ¡Suéltame! —Grite—. ¿Qué quiere? ¡Suélteme, por favor! —Él bufó.

—No te voy a soltar —indicó firme, yo lo miré suplicante —, tranquilízate, yo te puedo ayudar —me dijo y entonces traté de tranquilizarme, y casi lo logro—. Te he estado observando todas estas horas y me he dado cuenta que necesitas dinero ¿no es así? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, por lo que yo asentí energéticamente—. Lo sabía —añadió satisfecho—, yo te puedo ayudar… pero a cambio me tienes que entregar algo —indicó con voz ronca.

—Lo que sea —respondí sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto me conllevaría.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir? —cuestionó alzando una ceja, yo asentí sin pensarlo dos veces —. En ese caso, sígueme —indicó, yo hice lo que me dijo y entonces él me condujo hasta una lujosa camioneta negra y me hizo ademán para que me subiera en la parte trasera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, al notar cómo nos alejábamos hacía una carretera.

—A mi casa —respondió, después de eso no argumente palabra alguna.

No tenía idea quien era este tipo ni tampoco tenía idea de sus intenciones, sabía que quizá había tomado una mala decisión pero, ¿Qué más daba?

Yo estaba desesperada, y no planeaba seguir mucho tiempo de esta manera, necesitaba el maldito dinero y por el estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos más de camino llegamos a lo que parecía una inmensa mansión, resguardada a su alrededor por más de veinte francotiradores.

Y ahí fue cuando me sobresalte más….

_¡Tranquilízate Bella, estarás fuera de aquí en cuanto menos te lo imagines, y saldrás con los bolsillos de tus jeans llenos!_

Me consolé a mí misma

Entramos al estacionamiento personal de este tipo, y me topé con un sinfín de autos lujosos, él me miro de reojo y sonrió, en realidad no tenía idea de que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

Abrió la puerta del auto para que me bajara y me tomó de la mano, acto por el que me sorprendí. Me dirigió hasta una enorme habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, después de subir las escaleras llegamos a la habitación y cerró la puerta, cuando me di cuenta de cuales habían sido las intenciones de este tipo desde el principio me aterré.

Sabía que había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por dinero, pero nunca me imaginé que algo como esto sería mi desdicha total.

En ese momento un indescriptible miedo invadió cada partícula de mi ser, pero el escuchar su voz y soportar la mirada con la que me vio recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, fue peor…

—Desvístete —ordenó autoritariamente.

En ese momento me tomo por la cintura, apoderándose de mis labios y obligándome a deshacerme de mi ropa.

-

Después de que salí de aquella escalofriante mansión donde había perdido "mi pureza", me odié, me odié con todas mis fuerzas… al igual que odié a aquel tipo, que se había aprovechado de mí.

Pero eso no importaba ahora… ahora lo que importaba era que mi mamá estaría muerta de la preocupación al igual que mis hermanos…

Aquel hombre me había dejado un poco lastimada en mi parte intima, me dolía muchísimo, Zamir había dicho que se llamada….y el muy sínico hasta su tarjeta me había dado como si yo fuese su prostituta privada.

$2000 dólares había costado mi virginidad…

Tomé un taxi y le indiqué mi dirección al conductor, no había llegado a la esquina, cuando escuche unos gritos desgarradores provenientes de mi casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le pagué al taxista sin esperar a que me devolviera el cambio y me adentré a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, pude darme cuenta que se trataba de mi madre.

— ¿Qué ha pasado madre? —pregunté sobresaltada, al notar que mi madre no podía respirar, era como si el mismo oxigeno la estuviera ahogando, ella intentaba responder pero le era imposible.

—Es Emmett —exclamó la pequeña Alice en un sollozo.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunté confundida.

—Emmett se ha ido —informó Jonathan seriamente, mientras cerraba sus pequeños puños fuertemente; aquella noticia cayó como un frio balde de agua y me derrumbé en el piso—, hace unos minutos vino por sus maletas y se despidió de mamá, ella estaba muy alterada porque tu no regresabas pero su puso peor cuando llego Emmett.

Miré horrorizada a Jonathan por tal confesión y me acerqué a mi madre, quien parecía convulsionarse en su lecho.

—Madre…por favor —supliqué entre lágrimas mientras me aferraba a su pecho.

—Los amo… más que… a nada en… este mundo hijos….cuídense, mi Bell her-moo-sa, cuídate y… y cuida a tus hermanos, recuerden que… siempre estaré cerca… de sus corazones cuidándolos… y protegiéndolos —articuló mi madre con muchísimo esfuerzo, mientras que la encapuchada se la llevaba.

La habíamos perdido para siempre, y todo había sido por mi culpa y por la de Emmett.

Ahora ella se había ido…

Salí corriendo rápidamente, no me importó escuchar los sollozos de mis hermanos, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era acabar con el dolor, ya no tenía ningún sentido para seguir en este mundo… mi madre se había ido… el desgraciado que se hacía llamar nuestro padre nos abandonó al igual que el bastardo de Emmett.

Llegué donde el puente peatonal que en mi calle se encontraba y me coloqué en el barandal.

Esta era la única forma con la que acabaría con mi dolor…

Pero como si se tratase de una grabadora, las palabra de mi madre retumbaron en mi mente:

_«Los amo más que a nada en este mundo hijos….cuídense, mi Bell hermosa, cuídate y cuida a tus hermanos, recuerden que siempre estaré cerca de sus corazones cuidándolos y protegiéndolos_»

Esa había sido la última voluntad de mi mamá y la cumpliría.

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

Durante cinco años había tratado con todas mis fuerzas cumplir la última voluntad de mi madre y sabía a la perfección que les estaba dando un muy mal ejemplo, el cual no merecían.

Jamás me perdonaría por aquello… pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban y teníamos que comer de alguna manera, fuera buena o fuera mala.

Habían transcurrido ya cinco años desde la muerte de mi madre y todo había sido muy duro, tanto así que cuando Charlie y Emmett nos abandonaron, el juez del estado de Nueva York ordenó que nos mandaran a un orfanato para que nos adoptaran, lo que significaba la separación de mis hermanos y yo.

Y como era de esperarse tuvimos que huir para que eso no ocurriera, quedándonos así, sin un hogar donde vivir y alguien que nos cuidara;  
Emmett y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, y yo le quería más a que a nadie, siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, pero cuando se fue, mató todo ese cariño, me decepcionó y al irse murió para mí como Charlie, ahora la única familia que me quedaba eran Alice y Jon.

Suspiré frustradamente al observar a mis dos hermanos dormir tan tranquilamente en sus alcobas. Ambos estaban muy cansados lo sabía, el día de ayer no había sido nada fácil, pero tenían que ir al instituto;  
si algo no podía permitirme era el que ellos fuesen unos irresponsables y faltaran al colegio.

_¡Uy si, cálmate mamá Bella, que buen ejemplo les das tu!_... Pensé sarcásticamente mientras tomaba mi armónica y comenzaba a tocar una canción de cárcel.

Sonreí al mirar el rostro malhumorado de Jonathan, quien se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y se colocó una almohada en la cabeza, en el vago intento de evitar los empalagadores acordes de la armónica.

— ¡Es hora de ir a la escuela! —Canté como cantante de ópera mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña Alice quien todos los días se levantaba con un muy buen humor, ella se despertó con carcajadas y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente, yo le sonreí—. ¡Jonathan, no me obligues a traer la trompeta! —le amenacé, él se levantó de sopetón con la almohada aún en la mano y se metió al baño.

— ¡uff, uff y recontra uff, que humor! —Exclamó Alice, mientras se dirigía a su armario—. ¡Ya cásate! —Le gritó.

—Con tal de alejarme de ti, haría lo que fuera duende —gritó Jonathan desde el baño, Alice hizo un puchero.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —Les advertí—, mejor dense prisa o se les hará tarde —Alice asintió y se dirigió al otro cuarto de baño.

Los tres vivíamos en una modesta y pequeña casa cerca del colegio, la cual habíamos alquilado, era mucho más que obvio, que teníamos las posibilidades de vivir mejor, pero no, no podíamos darnos muchos lujos o seriamos muy obvios y nos encontrarían fácilmente.

Jonathan insistía en que nos marcháramos de Nueva York, pero no, yo no quería, esta ciudad había sido nuestro lugar de nacimiento, y donde nuestra madre nos había criado, se me hacía difícil tener que despedirme de mi ciudad, pero sabía a la perfección que con el golpe que daríamos esta noche mis hermanos y yo, tendríamos que mudarnos obligatoriamente de este país.

Jamás habíamos dado un golpe tan grande, exactamente era la tercera vez que lo hacíamos, la primera vez habíamos asaltado una joyería y la segunda un centro comercial de tamaño proporcionado, aquel botín lo habíamos cuidado como el más grande tesoro, tratando de que nos durara, pero el maldito dinero se nos estaba terminando y teníamos que conseguir más…

Después de prepararles el desayuno a mis hermanos, decidí llevarlos al colegio.

En el camino no dejaba de pensar en el siguiente golpe que daríamos… robaríamos un banco: El JP Morgan Chase & Co.

Para ser precisos, sería un fin de semana cargado de estrés, el día de ayer tuvimos que asaltar una pequeña tienda y la policía nos había detectado, huimos de la escena de robo, y logramos perderles el rastro, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si llegara el día en el que nos atraparan?

— ¿En qué tanto piensas Bells? —preguntó la cantarina voz de mi pequeña hermana, sacándome por completo de mis remotos pensamientos.

—En nada Alice —respondí con una sonrisa, ella no se trago mi respuesta así decidí que era mejor cambiar de tema—. Y cuéntame Jon, ¿Qué tal te va con esa chica, de la que me habló Alice? —cuestioné mientras alzaba una ceja insinuante a mi hermano, a través del retrovisor, Jonathan suspiró frustrado y rodó los ojos, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la duende.

— ¿De qué chica hablas, Bell? — pregunto él desinteresado, mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Oh vamos a mí no me mientas —le indiqué sonriente, el negó con la cabeza.

—No sé de que hablas Bella, no hay ninguna chica por la cual tenga que contarte, no tengo novia, el profesor de historia es un idiota, ¿algo más que quieras saber? —exclamó desesperado, se había enojado… lo sabía.

—Ya, ya, no diré más nada —murmuré seriamente entre dientes sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del instituto de mis hermanos—, vengo por ustedes a las 12pm, cuídense —me despedí.

Alice depositó un beso en mi mejilla y muy tranquilamente se dirigió a su salón de clases con sus típicos andares de bailarina.

Estaba a punto de arrancar, hasta que me percaté de que mi hermano aún no se marchaba a su clase.

— ¿Se te ha olvidado algo Jonathan? —pregunté seriamente, él se acerco a la ventilla del copiloto.

—Discúlpame Bella, no debí hablarte en ese modo —se disculpó mi hermano mientras hacía un puchero por el cual estaba segura que ninguna mujer podría resistirse, yo asentí y le sonreí —. ¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto, tonto —respondí—, discúlpame tú a mí también, no debí preguntarte nada, es solo que quise desviar la pregunta que Alice, me había hecho, la verdad estoy muy preocupada —expliqué sinceramente, él alzó una ceja, confundido.

—No debes de estarlo —respondió—. He calculado cada detalle perfectamente —me aseguró —. Ya no estés así —animó, yo asentí.

—Muy bien, ahora a clases muchachito —dije, mientras le hacía ademán de que se marchara, el sonrió.

—Ya es hora de que tú también asistas al instituto —rezongó antes de marcharse yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Después de que miré desaparecer a mi hermano por el umbral de la puerta, aceleré el motor del Ferrari que tenía.

La regla había sido: "nada de lujos"

Lo decidimos cuando nos iniciamos en este negocio, pero era casi irresistible cumplirla, yo me había vuelto una obsesionada por los autos lujosos y la velocidad, además de que para huir necesitábamos velocidad, Alice se había vuelto loca por la moda y mi hermano Jonathan adicto a la tecnología.

Hoy sería una noche dura, "llena de trabajo" y tenía que relajarme, así que en estos momentos el lugar que iba más conmigo era el SPA.

N/A: Hola queridas lectoras y lectores, pues la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que les haya agradado el prefacio de esta historia: D y a petición de ustedes les dejo este primer capítulo, por favor déjenme sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios que para mí son más que bienvenidos, porque me ayudan a mejor cada día. Les mando mil abrazos y besitos desde mi bello país México.


	3. Chapter 2

_**FIC BETEADO POR: Day'Cullen-Vulturi**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

(NARRA JONATHAN)

Mi mente divagaba en absolutamente todo, menos en lo primordial, en donde debía estar…

Y es que es imposible concentrarte en una estúpida e insignificante clase de matemáticas cuando tu cabeza se encuentra atestada de las probabilidades que tienes tú y todo lo que tienes en la vida, por no escapar y que te atrapen, por no planear las cosas perfectamente.

Todo debía ser y salir a la perfección…

Cualquier mínimo detalle o descuido, podría costarnos nuestra libertad e incluso la vida.

En mi mano sostenía un lápiz de madera fina, que era con el cual siempre escribía, en realidad era un lápiz de dibujo técnico, pero yo siempre lo usaba porque con él, podría rotular mis apuntes perfectamente. Yo era uno de esos chicos cerebritos y brillantes de mi colegio, lo admito, pero nunca un nerd… ya que una cosa es ser inteligente y cerebrito a ser un nerd.

Sin mencionar que era un experto en computación, de lo cual abusaba para alterar en ocasiones sistemas de seguridad y alarmas en algunos establecimientos…

Está mal, lo sé, pero alguien y con algo tenemos que comer mis hermanas y yo.

Hoy por la noche daríamos nuestro primer golpe grande, el más grande que daremos, y espero el último en años, ya que después de robar el JP Morgan Chase & Co, nos largaríamos para siempre de la ciudad de Nueva York; era mejor así, sinceramente, porque aunque ya hubiesen transcurrido cinco años desde la muerte de mi madre, no había omitido y mucho menos olvidado aquellos recuerdos, su hermosa sonrisa, y sus ojos color olivo, los cuales siempre me habían infundido amor y confianza, lo mejor era alejarse de una vez por todas de nuestro pasado y comenzar a vivir una nueva vida, que esperaba nos llenara de felicidad.

A mi lado Montserrat, una chica que desde el quinto grado me perseguía, me guiñó el ojo y se lamio los labios con la lengua muy provocativamente. El profesor Smith estaba tan entretenido con la tiza en el pizarrón, dando su clase, que no estaba atento a lo que sus alumnos hacían.

Montserrat inclinó su silla, la cual se encontraba a mi lado derecho —muy pegada a mi lugar por cierto— ella tiro su bolígrafo al piso "accidentalmente" y se agachó a recogerlo, en ese momento dejó relucir todo el escote de sus pechos a mi vista y muy descaradamente nuevamente me guiñó el ojo.

Yo rodeé los ojos y ella suspiró frustrada, en ese momento me percaté de algo… y decidí seguirle el juego.

—Hey Montse hermosa —susurré muy bajito, mientras me inclinaba a su oído, ella rápidamente rozó su aliento a mi cuello.

—Dime Jon —gimió tratando de sonar "sensual", lo cual me pareció más bien estúpido.

—Eres irresistible, cariño —seguí susurrándole al oído, mientras su respiración se volvía errática.

_¡Vaya esta chica sí que es caliente!_ Pensé

—No más que tú papito —gimió, mientras su mirada bajaba a mi entrepierna, posándose en mi "amiguito"—. Tu amiguito sí que es enorme —insinuó.

—Más abajo podrías mirar mejor cariño —le indiqué, ella sonrió lascivamente y se agachó, cuando aquella estúpida hizo lo que yo quería, no dudé dos veces en vaciar todo el contenido de su cartera, la muy estúpida jamás se dio cuenta que había dejado el cierre de la cartera abierto.

Montserrat era una de esas niñas riquillas, así que no me toque el corazón en robarle un poco de lo mucho que tienen sus padres.

Ella intento acariciar mi entrepierna y entonces yo actué.

—Profesor Smith creó que a mi compañera Montserrat, se le ha perdido algo allí abajo —me quejé en voz alta ante toda la clase, y el Sr. Smith rápidamente posó su mirada en la descarada y caliente de Montse, quien se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

— ¡Señorita Ortiz! —Gritó el profesor completamente alterado—. ¿Acaso cree usted que puede hacerle el sexo oral a su compañero en mi clase? —la clase entera estallo en carcajadas mientras que la estúpida e ilusa de Montse me fulminaba con la mirada.

—Pe-e-e-r-o —trataba de excusarse—. Pero profesor, Swan empezó—chilló completamente furiosa, el profesor negó con la cabeza.

—Me va usted a disculpar señorita Ortiz, pero el joven Jonathan Swan es uno de mis alumnos modelo, eso todo el instituto lo sabe, y me es meramente imposible creer en su argumento, así que si es tan amable, ¿podría usted ser tan gentil de abandonar su lugar en mi clase?, tal parece que el kamasutra es lo que va más con usted…—exclamó el profesor mientras señalaba la puerta, yo tapé mi boca, para evitar estallar en carcajadas, y la chica tomó sus cosas furiosa, antes de salir del aula volteó y me dedicó una última mirada, a la cual yo respondí guiñándole el ojo.

Desde lejos pude leer sus labios los cuales claramente articulaban: _"eres un maldito_", a lo que yo respondí lanzándole un beso, en agradecimiento por su "donativo", sonreí ante tal pensamiento.

"_Definitivamente eres un maldito Jonathan"_ me dije a mí mismo.

—Le ofrezco una disculpa frente a todos sus compañeros joven Swan—dijo el profesor, yo asentí—bien…creó que eso es todo por hoy jóvenes, será mejor que de por terminada la clase, tengo que hablar con los padres de alguien…—y así finalizó la clase de matebruticas… perdón la clase de matemáticas, aunque en realidad era más bien "matebruticas", porque era impartida a alumnos brutos e incompetentes que no sabían ni entendían nada a lo que se explicaba en ella.

Suspire, y recogí mis libros.

Miré mi reloj, el cual marcaba las 12pm.

Mi hermana Bella no tardaría en recogernos a mí y el duende.

Salí del salón, y caminé por los pasillos, en busca de mi pequeña e insoportable hermana, a lo lejos pude distinguir como Alice salía de clase.

En ese momento un mensaje de texto me llego al móvil.

"_Sus pasaportes al igual que sus documentos están listos. J.J."_

_¡Ya era hora, creí que jamás los tendría a tiempo!_ Pensé para mis adentros, en ese momento Alice llegó hasta mi ubicación y me abrazó efusivamente, lo cual me empalagó hasta más no poder.

—Ya, ya enana —le tranquilicé—. No son necesarias tantas muestras de afecto —comenté rodando los ojos y ante su puchero manipulador agregué—: sabes que te quiero aunque seas pesada —ella sonrío y me besó la mejilla.

—Yo también Jony —exclamó dando brinquitos, yo gruñí ante tal apodo.

—Alice… —le reprendí—. Sabes que odio que me digas Jony… no soy gay, para que me digas de esa manera —le recordé ella resopló y yo comencé a balbucear una canción que me agradaba _"set fire to the rain"_, mientras nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento, después de unos minutos el chillante Ferrari rojo de Bells se estacionó frente al instituto.

Un auto que se encontraba detrás de ella, comenzó a sonar el claxon indicándole que se moviera, ya que estaba mal estacionada, mi hermosa y querida hermana Bell, miró por el retrovisor a aquel tipo, que le apresuraba y le enseñó el dedo corazón sin importarle nada.

Sonreí y Alice abrió la puerta del lujoso vehículo, ella subió y yo la imite.

—Vaya… a ti sí que no te importa nada Bells —bufé, ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sabes que me vale Jon—respondió.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro hermana —añadí irónicamente.

—Mejor ni hables Jon, porque ya me enteré de lo que ocurrió en clase de mates —insinuó el duende del mal, yo la fulminé con la mirada, y Bella me miro intrigada.

— ¿De qué habla Alice, Jon? —preguntó curiosa Bella, yo resoplé.

—De nada importante —respondí encogiéndome de hombros, pero no pude evitar reír, al recordar lo ocurrido, definitivamente la cara del profesor Smith regañando a Montserrat no tenía precio —. Solo le robe un caramelo a un niño—exclamé divertido.

—El caramelo es lo que quería la _¡Niña!_ —contradijo Alice insinuante, mientras estallaba en carcajadas, se acercó al oído de Bella, y ahora tenía a mis dos hermanas contra mí.

—Es suficiente —indiqué tratando de evitar unirme a sus carcajadas pero fue imposible…

—Eres todo un semental hermanito —se burló Bella.

—No te burles, por lo menos ahora tenemos para ir por una Mc pollo—exclamé, mientras les enseñaba una pequeña paca de billetes, ellas pararon de reír.

— ¡VAMOS A MC DONALDS! —exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo, mientras Bella giraba el Ferrari para tomar el freeway que nos llevaría a Mc donalds.

(NARRADOR)

—Uno, dos, tres, probando, ¿Bella me escuchas? —repetía una y otra vez Jonathan a su hermana, probando el sistema de comunicación que había implantado en unas diademas-micrófono, que les servirían para mantenerse al contacto, durante su brillante plan, el cual esperaban que durara solo tres horas.

—Perfectamente —respondió la chica, con una sonrisa, aquello le causaba una tremenda excitación que recorría cada partícula de su delicado y esbelto cuerpo.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que aquella adrenalina que su cuerpo ansiaba activar, no era encendida, pero eso había cambiado a partir del momento en el que su hermano Jonathan probó el audio.

Bella Swan se encontraba frente al edificio del JP Morgan Chase & Co, en la azotea, obedeciendo estrictamente cada una de las señales que el genio matemático que era su hermano Jonathan, le iba indicando. La joven se encontraba en cuclillas, mirando a través de binoculares profesionales, la noche había caído y el aire fresco de la noche golpeaba su rostro, provocándole una sensación agradable.

Eran aproximadamente cerca de las 11 de la noche, y era más que obvio que las puertas del JP Morgan Chase & Co ya habían sido cerradas, desde las 6pm.

—Espera mi señal —indicó su hermano, quien se encontraba ya dentro del banco en la oficina principal del gerente, hacía algunas horas que se había infiltrado con astucia dentro, burlando así las alarmas y los más de 50 guardias que resguardaban en distintas áreas el banco central de la ciudad de Nueva York.

La pequeña Alice Swan por su parte se encontraba dentro del deportivo Ferrari de su hermana mayor, quien se había negado a que la pequeña se involucrara en este gran golpe que darían. Alice balbuceaba con su dulce voz _"Just Can't Get enough"_ de the Black eyed peas, esperando a sus hermanos con desesperación y preocupación.

_¡Demonios, me volveré loca por tanta angustia!_ Exclamó mentalmente la pequeña, mientras estiraba sus diminutos bracitos hacia la parte trasera del asiento en el que se encontraba.

_«Si las cosas se complican y miras que algún policía o patrulla se acercan, te vas…Alice» _ le había dicho su hermana Bella.

"_¿Cómo demonios cree Bells que los voy a dejar si algo se complica?" _Pensó la pequeña…

"_¡Jamás haría eso! son mis hermanos… mi familia…lo único que tengo en este mundo, no, no la haré_ —se decidió—. _Si algo de complica iré por ellos…"_

Después de aproximadamente treinta minutos más, aguardando a que todo el ambiente estuviera completamente tranquilo y perfecto para la transición e introducción de Bella Swan al edificio, Jonathan le dio la señal y ella obedeció a ésta.

—Ya es hora —indicó el joven a su hermana, mientras está preparaba y daba los últimos detalles a su equipo de escalar.

La chica ya se encontraba más que preparada, vestía un enterizo de lycra color negro charol, el cual se entallaba perfectamente al molde de su cuerpo, acompañaba su atuendo con unas estupendas botas de chanel del mismo color.

Después de unos minutos, los cuales pasaron como si fuesen eternos, Bella respiró profundamente y sin más preámbulos que la detuvieran, sujetó los mosquetones de seguridad al grigri que se encontraba ya sobre la cuerda metálica, sostenida por el borde del edificio de enfrente y colocó los seguros, amarrándolos a su cintura, tomó su maletín de herramientas y se lanzó hacia el edificio, emprendiendo así, el camino a su destino...

MINUTOS DESPUES….

Desde uno de los ductos de aire acondicionado de la sala de cámaras de seguridad del JP Morgan Chase & Co, se encontraba Jonathan vigilando cada uno de los movimientos del edificio entero, el cual parecía encontrarse tranquilo y sin ningún alma en pena.

"_Los dueños del banco han sido tan estúpidos al confiar en incompetentes sistemas de seguridad, ¡es increíble que ningún solo guardia se encuentre alerta, cuando estamos a punto de vaciar aquellos billetitos verdes!"_ pensó burlonamente el joven.

—Estoy dentro Jon —le avisó la voz de Bella, a través de su micrófono.

—Muy bien, ahora el paso numero dos —ordeno él—. Dirígete a la sala de audiencias, y coge el pasillo número tres, el cual te llevara directamente al pasadizo que hay entre la caja fuerte de joyas y la nuestra —indicó lentamente mientras Isabella asentía.

—Entendido —exclamó Bella, mientras obedecía las órdenes e indicaciones de su hermano, una vez que hubo seguido cada una de ellas, llegó donde se encontraban las cajas fuertes.

—Listo —avisó.

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó incrédulo su hermano—. Si que estas hecha para este trabajo hermanita —le felicito—, muy bien, ahora haz tu trabajo Bell, las alarmas de las cajas fuertes ya han sido desactivadas.

—Ujum —se limito a responder la chica mientras su hermano, seguía atento a las cámaras de seguridad.

Dos policías regordetes yacían dormidos en un par de mecedoras, "resguardando" el área, y observando atentos la "seguridad".

"_¡Creí que esto sería complicado, pero veo que será pan comido!"_ se regocijo Swan mientras que contaba los minutos que demoraba su hermana en cumplir su cometido.

Isabella se dirigió hacia la primera caja fuerte, que era donde se encontraban las joyas, diamantes y piedras preciosas, sacó de su maletín de herramientas el taladro silenciador, una vez que hubo taladrado la caja, saqueó el contenido.

"_Ahora el mejor botín"_ pensó con alegría, la cual desapareció cuando una voz musical a sus espaldas se burló de ella.

—Querida, el uso del taladro en asaltos de banco ha pasado de moda ya —bufo—. Te has quedado en los tiempos de mi abuelo, y eso me molesta, pero lo que más me molesta es que tomes lo que me pertenece, amo las joyas y serán mías —sentenció amenazante aquella voz que parecía provenir de una adolescente, Bella se dio media vuelta para así mirar de quien provenía aquella voz y se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de la dueña de tan sexy y detonante voz.

N/A: Hola chicas pues la verdad me ha encantado que les guste esta historia, muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios me son especiales de gran manera, espero que este capítulo les agrade y perdón si tardo un poco en subir. Mil saludos y abrazos desde mi bello México. 


	4. Chapter 3

_**FIC BETEADO POR: Day'Cullen-Vulturi**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Aquella chica, la cual era dueña de tan musical pero detonante voz, parecía inofensiva y sin la capacidad física de poder dañar siquiera a alguien, Bella le miró y sonrió de medio lado.

Se trataba de una chica de cabellos cobrizos, largos y lacios, hasta debajo de la cintura, su cuerpo era esbelto y Bella podía asegurar que cualquier hombre botaría la baba al percatarse de tan escultural figura.

El rostro no podía mirárselo a detalle, debido a que la chica llevaba puesto un pasamontañas color negro, al igual que toda su vestimenta.

—Creó que te equivocas querida —respondió Bella en tono tranquilo, mientras se cuidaba de cualquier ataque que pudiese provocarle la chica.

La chica rió musicalmente, tanto así que a Bella le pareció adorable.

El taconeo firme de su extraña acompañante se dirigió hasta su ubicación con cautela.

—Será mejor que me des lo que vine a buscar querida —pidió amablemente—. No te conviene para nada verme enfadada —advirtió divertida, al parecer todo aquello le provocaba gracia.

Pero para Bella esto era lo último por lo cual se reiría en el mundo, aquellas palabras más que una broma, le parecían una amenaza seria y peligrosa. Un intenso escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo que frunciera el seño.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto al fin, una vez que reaccionó.

—Tu peor pesadilla —contestó divertida nuevamente la chica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó apenas sin habla, mientras esta se acercaba más a ella con cautela, desde el otro lado de su micrófono escucho como su hermano gritaba algo asustado, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello.

—Lo mismo que tú —susurró cerca de su rostro, y con una tremenda rapidez le arrebato el bolso de joyas que sostenía en sus manos —. Muy bien… ahora cerrare los ojos y contare hasta diez —exclamó—, cuando los abra no quiero verte frente de mi presencia o de lo contrario lo lamentaras…—Bella asintió con la cabeza asustada.

Tenía razón, por extraño que pareciera Bella desde un principio había tenido aquel presentimiento de que aquella chica de verdad era peligrosa, y ahora lo estaba comprobando, ella y su hermano tenían que desaparecer del edificio lo más pronto posible, esta chica seguramente estaba armada a diferencia de ellos, que ni en broma usarían un arma, eso no, podían robar cuanto quisieran a los demás, pero jamás dañarlos…

Con el miedo y los nervios invadiéndola, caminó torpemente hasta la salida de aquella habitación.

La chica le miraba fijamente, y a pesar de que no podía verle más que los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que en ellos había una pizca de excitación acompañada por malicia.

Sin darse cuenta cuando y como, sus piernas se enredaron, provocando así que cayera al piso…

MINUTOS ANTES EN LA SALA DE CAMARAS Y SEGURIDAD….

Jonathan se encontraba en el conducto de aire acondicionado, era inevitable negar que la adrenalina y la emoción lo invadieran en esos momentos, pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar preocuparse por las consecuencias de un insignificante error y todo lo que esto conllevaba.

¿Y si algo salía mal?

¿Y si no había desactivado todas las alarmas?

¿Qué tal algún guardia despertaba y se daba cuenta de lo que trataban de hacer?

¿Y si avisaba a la policía y los atrapaban?

¿Qué sería de la pequeña duende de Alice?

¿Cómo sobreviviría ella sola?

Todo sería su culpa si alguna de estas cosas ocurriera, ya que prácticamente él era el hombre y tenía que protegerlas y cuidarlas con su vida.

Entre preguntas y dudas, hubo un momento en el que su mirada se fijó en aquellos regordetes guardias, quienes parecían dormir muy plácidamente.

"_Parecen inconscientes"_ pensó confundido, mientras se disponía a bajar del ducto.

Muy sigilosamente bajó, y una vez abajo se dirigió donde los vigilantes se encontraban.

Con algo de duda invadiéndolo, tocó el pulso de unos de los cinco guardias, y entonces se percató de que las pulsaciones de aquel guardia eran en extremo rápidas…

Aquello no era normal.

Después de unos segundos más checando el pulso pudo darse cuenta que las pulsaciones cada vez disminuían haciéndose más débiles.

En ese momento el olor de un medicamento él cual conocía a la perfección, ya que su sueño siempre había sido ser un famoso médico reconocido, le penetro la nariz.

— ¿Pabilón? —Susurró asustado el chico, apenas sin voz—. ¡Dios mío, le han inyectado pabilón a este hombre, en cualquier momento morirá! —exclamó asustado.

—Vaya… que inteligente eres —respondió sarcásticamente una dulce voz, femenina detrás de él.

— ¿pero que demoni….? —articuló Jonathan con una maldición que fue cortada por una pregunta ilógica.

"_¿Quién rayos se encuentra en un banco a esta hora?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, y después de que su cabeza procesó aquella pregunta, no demoró mucho en caer en la cuenta.

"_¡Pero claro, quién mas se va encontrar en un banco que está a punto de ser asaltado, más que otros ladrones!"_

En ese preciso momento Jonathan se giró, para así ver de quien se trataba la presencia de detrás de él. La cual era una fémina, estaba seguro.

Al momento en el que se giro, pudo percatarse de que su acompañante efectivamente era una chica que parecía —por su voz— joven, Jonathan la examinó de pies a cabeza y pudo jurar como claramente un extraño y agradable escalofrío, el cual jamás había experimentado en su vida, le recorría…

Se trataba de una escultural chica con cuerpo de infarto que podía sorprender a cualquiera, y no solo por su atractivo y exquisito cuerpo, sino, por su atractiva presencia, la cual parecía ser fuerte y sólida.

Jonathan al instante se sintió intimidado al notar que la chica llevaba puesto un pasamontañas que le cubría por completo el rostro.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi banco? —preguntó la chica algo irritada al notar la mirada clavada de él, se cruzó de brazos y agitó uno de sus pies de un lado a otro impacientemente, mientras miraba fijamente a el tipo desconocido que se encontraba frente de ella.

"_Tal parece que mi hermana y yo tenemos compañía_ —pensó—. _Solo espero que se encargue de ello" _al culminar su pensamiento, sonrió maliciosamente.

Su hermana podía ser en extremo letal y nada misericordiosa, sin contar que era salvaje.

—Esa es la misma pregunta que yo me estaba haciendo en estos precisos momentos —respondió el en el mismo tono en que ella lo había hecho anteriormente, ella se sorprendió y frunció el seño, actitud que no pudo notar el chico.

"_¿Pero quién rayos se cree este, para hablarme de esa manera?"_

—Por supuesto que es la misma pregunta —dijo ella mientras miraba sus uñas con indiferencia—. Pero yo la hice primero, además de que aquí yo soy la única que hace las preguntas —expulsó con algo de irritación —, así que responde

—No te diré nada —finalizó Jonathan dándose media vuelta y dejándola parada como tonta.

— ¿Pero quién demonios te crees para irte de esa manera pequeño insolente? —gritó furiosa ella, mientras que caminaba firmemente hasta su ubicación, Jonathan suspiró y se giró.

—Dime quien eres y te diré quien soy —propuso él.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso me crees estúpida? —preguntó colérica.

—Maravilloso, entonces jamás sabrás quien soy —remarcó el chico con ironía.

—Definitivamente no sabes con quien tratas, niño —expuso ella con voz amenazante, por lo que Jonathan bufó.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió—. Estoy tratando con una psicópata que anda por ahí inyectando anestesia a quien se cruce en su camino —dijo él.

—No es anestesia _ignorante_ —le corrigió enaltecida, y estaba a punto comenzar a insultarlo de la peor manera que se le ocurriera, pero en esos momentos una alarma proveniente del piso de arriba comenzó a sonar.

Jonathan estaba tan entretenido con su encapuchada acompañante que en ningún momento había escuchado a los llamados de su hermana ni mucho menos a la plática que esta había articulado con la anterior chica.

— ¡Demonios! —Maldijo la chica furiosa, mientras sacaba una Tableta de uno de los bolsos de su pantalón—. Debí a ver supuesto que el banco más enorme e importante de Nueva York estaba asegurado también por malditos sensores de movimientos.

—Desprogramé todas las alarmas que había es imposible que se me haya pasado una —explicó Jonathan confundido e incrédulo.

—Pues genio… al parecer no lo hiciste bien —bufó ella, sin dejar de mirar su tableta—. En cualquier momento la S.W.A.T. estará pisándonos la sombra —al escuchar esto último Jonathan entró en completa angustia y decidió llamar a su hermana, para localizar su ubicación.

— ¿Bell estás bien, dónde estás? —llamó por su auricular a su hermana el joven Swan, pero esta no respondió, llamó y llamó, pero no recibió respuesta y entonces comenzó a preocuparse aún más.

— ¿Por casualidad a quién buscas es a ella? —preguntó detrás, otra voz femenina y musical, muy parecida a la de la otra chica.

Jonathan giró su rostro y se topó con una chica de complexión idéntica a la chica anterior, pero por una extraña razón esta segunda chica, no provocó lo mismo en él, esta llevaba puesto un pasamontañas también, cubriendo su identidad.

Bella se encontraba con ambas manos esposadas, y sostenida por la segunda chica quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Veo que has conocido a mi hermanita —exclamó ésta, sacudiendo su larga melena rubia, a diferencia de la primera chica que tenía su cabellera de un tono café oscuro—. ¿Amable cierto? —le preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo al chico, provocando que la chica castaña la fulminara con la mirada.

—Déjate de jueguitos y larguémonos Mel—casi gritó alterada su hermana.

—Que amargada… —replicó ella mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura.

— ¡Date prisa, tenemos solo 5 minutos para largarnos de aquí! —le apuró, mirando desesperada su tableta.

—ok, ya voy por el helicóptero—respondió ella, para después desaparecer por la puerta.

"_¿Helicóptero?_ —pensó Bella confundida— _¿Escaparán en un helicóptero? ¿Qué clase de persona normal tiene un helicóptero?..._

_Ninguna persona normal _—respondió rápidamente su subconsciente.

— ¿Estás bien, Bell? —le preguntó el chico a su hermana, sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos, ella lo miro preocupada.

—No, no lo estoy, Jonathan he activado accidentalmente una alarma —informó su hermana con voz notablemente angustiada, Jonathan frunció el seño confundido.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso, si me encargué de desactivar absolutamente todas? —preguntó él.

—Ya te dije que lo has hecho mal, niñito genio —detrás de ellos, se burló la chica castaña. Jonathan la miro mal.

—Y si es así ¿a ti que te importa? —le interrogó molesto.

—Escúchame bien raterillo de quinta… será mejor que te vayas comportando —le advirtió—, porque verdaderamente no sabes con quien tratas —una mirada fulminó por completo a Jonathan, quien por alguna razón no respondió más a los insultos de la chica.

Un móvil sonó, y la chica castaña de petulante carácter respondió.

—Habla G —respondió—. Bien ya voy, solo déjame encargarme de la basura —colgó—. Bien muchachos, me temo que ha llegado la hora de la despedida —informó—, dentro de aproximadamente dos minutos, la S.W.A.T. y posiblemente la D.E.A. se encuentren aquí así que de todo corazón les deseo suerte, ciao —se despidió, mientras hacía sonar su fino taconeo por el piso de azulejo del lugar.

Un radio sonó.

— ¿Day? —preguntó del otro lado de la interferencia la voz de la otra chica. La chica castaña lanzó una maldición y respondió.

—Demonios, aún no he salido ¿no puedes cerrar la boca? —le gritó.

—Lo siento hermanita, solo quería informarte que desde donde estoy puedo ver los helicópteros de la D.E.A. y la S.W.A.T, creo que es mala idea que nos retiremos de la misión juntas —explicó rápidamente la chica.

— ¿¡De qué carajos hablas Melissa!? ¡Por Dios! —la chica estaba tan distraída y angustiada que se le olvidó que aún tenía compañía en frente suyo—. Estamos juntas en esto, ¿juntas por siempre, recuerdas?

—Lo sé hermana y así será, pero creo que es mejor que nos retiremos por separado —esta vez fue seria la advertencia—. El edificio en unos segundos más estará completamente rodeado por policías.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó.

—Pregúntale a nuestros amigos en que han venido —indicó, la chica resopló—. Vamos Day, hazlo, esto no es cuestión de orgullo de hecho es cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Bien —respondió girándose donde los hermanos Swan, quienes se encontraban al pendiente de la conversación de las chicas y habían notado, eran hermanas también—. Miren creó que han escuchado a la perfección todo, así que ahórrenme la fatiga y díganme en que han venido —Jonathan la miro a los ojos fijamente completamente dudoso si responder o no, miró a Bella quien asintió.

—A tres calles de aquí, un Ferrari nos espera—respondió.

Day asintió.

— ¿Has escuchado hermana? —interrogó al otro lado de la línea.

—Por supuesto —contestó—, bien chicos, lo que harán es fácil —indicó—, Day hermana dirígete donde el Ferrari y trata de perderte de su mapa, mientras yo los distraeré con las luces del helicóptero que por supuesto no tiene permiso para volar…

— ¿Qué mierda quieres decirme? —Alterada su hermana reclamó—. Por favor dime que no hablas enserio, ¿Cómo carajos les dirás el por qué vuelas ilegalmente a la misma hora en el que se efectúa un robo?

—Solo calla, y haz lo que digo hermana tú sabrás que hacer —en ese momento la intersección es cortada y Day grita desesperada:

—El tiempo se acaba, ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Jonathan ayuda a Bella a correr lejos del lugar.

Los chicos se encontraban ya fuera del edificio, lo cual no hubiesen logrado sin la astucia de Day, quien no deja de llamar a su hermana por lo preocupada que se encontraba.

Ella no responde.

Llegan hasta la ubicación del Ferrari, en donde los estaba esperando preocupada y completamente angustiada la más pequeña de los hermanos, Alice Swan.

Jonathan quitó del asiento de copiloto a la pequeña Alice y tomó el volante.

Mientras Bella luchó contra aquel enorme miedo que la invadió.

"_¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué hemos hecho!?"_ se lamentó ella una y otra vez.

**N/A: Hola chicas, pues espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios, saludos.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**FIC BETEADO POR: Day'Cullen-Vulturi**_

**CAPITULO 4**

"_¡Nada está bien, todo está mal_!" pensó Jonathan, mientras luchaba con el volante por alejarse de la zona, lo más rápido posible que el deportivo le permitía.

—Realmente no puedo creer que no hayamos podido sacar ni un miserable dólar —se lamentó Day, quien aún no se deshace de su pasamontañas—, todo hubiese marchado a la perfección y conforme a mis planes si ustedes no se hubiese topado en nuestro camino —exclamó con rabia y cerrando sus frágiles puños con fuerza.

—Nosotros llegamos primero —murmuró Jonathan con incredulidad sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

—Por supuesto que no —contradijo la chica —, ni siquiera tienes una idea de cuantas horas antes tienes que estar dentro del banco, antes de una transición de este tamaño.

—De verdad que no teníamos idea que ustedes se encontraban ahí —se disculpó Bella con una mirada sincera de disculpa.

—Bien —aceptó Day—, ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, así que lo hecho está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás.

Jonathan tuvo que detenerse ya que la calle se encontraba cerrada, hay un retén por la policía.

—Oye ¿no crees que llamas mucho la atención con ese pasamontañas que llevas puesto? —interrogó el joven a Day, al percatarse que no se lo ha quitado.

Day se enfureció al darse cuenta que la observación que le ha hecho el chico, la cual es inteligente y acertada.

Refunfuñada se lo quitó y Jonathan quedó perplejo ante semejante e irreal belleza, que se encuentra ante él, en el asiento de atrás.

— ¿Así está bien, Sr. Sabelotodo? —preguntó la chica soltando una sonrisa irónica, peinando su cabello el cual se encuentra perfectamente lacio y brillante por lo sedoso de éste.

Jonathan aún perplejo asiente.

"_Dios mío, es tan bella…_ —pensó con desdén él— _¿Cómo puede ser tan malditamente hermosa alguien tan odiosa como ella?_"—se preguntó.

El policía que se encuentra realizando el retén le hizo señas a Jonathan para que baje el cristal de la ventanilla del deportivo, el cual es completamente polarizado. Jonathan inhala lentamente llenando sus pulmones de aire con la esperanza de guardar la calma para evitar ponerse en evidencia frente al oficial, y obedece la indicación anterior.

—Buenas noches jóvenes —saludó educadamente el oficial, metiendo la mitad de su cabeza por la ventanilla para así observar quienes más se encontraban dentro del vehículo. Observó atentamente a Bella quien se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza, después corre su mirada hacia la parte trasera en donde le sonríe cálidamente a la pequeña Alice, pero cuando su mirada llega donde Day, parpadeó un par de veces y les pidió que bajaran del auto.

—Bien jóvenes—el oficial miró con cautela a Jonathan—, ¿serían tan amables de bajar del vehículo, por favor?

"_¡Mierda!_" —maldijo Bella, mientras bajaba del Ferrari, los demás la imitaron.

— ¿Sucede algo oficial? —cuestionó Jonathan, manteniendo su tono tranquilo.

El oficial volvió su mirada a la de Day y asintió.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó sin responder a la pregunta de Jonathan.

—Mariela —contestó con suma naturaleza la chica.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —la miró fijamente.

—18 —respondió—, disculpe que lo pregunte oficial usted es el policía acá, pero ¿hay algún problema? —el oficial la miró y negó con la cabeza, su mirada se mantenía perdida.

—Me pareces familiar a alguien… —informó—, ¿tienes alguna identificación que pueda ampararte? —la chica negó.

—No, oficial no llevo ninguna identificación a la mano pero… —trató de explicar, y en ese momento su móvil sonó.

— ¿Day? —una voz algo agitada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Era Melissa.

— ¿hermana?, oh hermana tranquilízate, ya vamos para allá —fingió preocupación hacia su hermana, quien no entendió absolutamente una jota, pero le siguió el juego.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el policía claramente preocupado.

—Es mi hermana… —Day lo miró con ojos cristalinos, a punto del llanto—. Ella… está a punto de dar a luz… oficial… por favor —le miró suplicante.

Melissa, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de la conversación por lo cual comenzó a gritar como si fuese a dar a luz.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —Day puso en altavoz su móvil y el oficial abrió sus ojos como platos.

— ¡Cristo Santo! —Exclamó el oficial—, por favor vaya…vaya —le pidió a Day, quien asintió.

—Ya voy para allá hermanita, tu tranquila —le dijo a Melissa a través del móvil—. Ahora te vuelvo a marcar para saber como estas.

—Apúrate —gimió Melissa.

—Oficial, de verdad si hay algún problema podemos solucionarlo y… —Day trató de tomarle importancia al asunto del oficial, pero el policía la interrumpió.

—Por supuesto que no, solo eran suposiciones mías —aclaró—, la situación de su hermana es más importante ahora, está en juego la vida de su futuro sobrino, por favor vayan y discúlpenme por atrasarlos —se disculpó apenado.

Bella, Alice y Jonathan están boquiabiertos, no lo pueden creer.

"_Simplemente no lo puedo creer"_ —murmuró mentalmente Jonathan, mientras se dirigía al vehículo.

Bella jaló del brazo a la pequeña Alice y la condujo al auto, Jonathan se acomodó en el asiento de piloto, antes de subirse al auto Day miró con un atisbo de burla al oficial, y se dirigió a preguntarle algo, enseguida cambia su expresión a curiosidad.

—Disculpe que se lo pregunte oficial, pero ¿a quién me encuentra usted parecido? —el oficial duda si decirle o no.

—Es algo tonto señorita, no debería de perder tiempo en mis suposiciones —Day lo miró fijamente, acto que intimida por completo al oficial, provocando que, finalmente, se lo dijo—. A Ana Steele la esposa de Christian Grey—suspiró.

Day alzó una ceja y dentro del deportivo todos estaban anonadados por la comparación.

—Ya veo —añadió ella —. Por supuesto que es una suposición errónea —afirmó.

—lo es —respondió él.

—Bien oficial, gracias por responder a mi pregunta, ahora nos marchamos —el oficial asintió.

—Con mucho cuidado jóvenes por favor —advirtió—, acaban de asaltar el JP Morgan Chase & Co y la zona está peligrosa.

—Cuente con ello oficial.

Jonathan arrancó el deportivo a toda velocidad alejándose lo más pronto posible de la escena del crimen.

— ¡Mierda, eso ha estado tan cerca! —exclamó Bella, quien se encontraba completamente histérica—, más rápido Jonathan, más rápido —le presionó. Jonathan la miró contrariado, pero se quedó callado. Giró su rostro enfocándose en el volante, decidido así en concentrarse en la carretera y evitar poner su mirada a través del retrovisor, en aquella hermosa chica que además de ser astuta le había robado la respiración, aquellos hermosos y sombríos ojos destellantes; le habían cautivado por completo.

Los cuatro jóvenes guardaron silencio en lo que restaba del camino.

Sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel.

"_mierda… aún no puedo creer que estuvimos tan cerca de ser atrapados_ —se torturó Bella mentalmente, con sus manos completamente sudorosas y temblando—, _y sí así hubiese sido, toda la culpa sería mía"_

Jonathan siguió conduciendo a máxima velocidad sin importarle a cuantos kilómetros conducía. Aquella noche no había sido como ninguno de ellos había planeado.

En pocas palabras el riesgo había sido en vano.

_MOMENTOS ATRÁS EN LA TERRAZA DEL JP MORGAN CHASE & CO:_

Melissa se encontraba en la terraza —en el último piso del edificio— del JP MORGAN CHASE & CO. Donde yacía estacionado "Charlie tango", su helicóptero.

Se dirigió donde él y coloco su "equipaje" en el asiento del copiloto.

Melissa era una perfecta piloto desde los quince años de edad, lo cual había sido una de las muchas enseñanzas que su padre le había heredado.

La chica se colocó en el asiento del piloto, para así comenzar a pilotearlo, pero frente a ella unas luces cegadoras provenientes del occidente, captaron su atención.

"_Demonios…_ —maldijo al notar que se trataba de helicópteros pertenecientes a la S.W.A.T. —_, malditos policías"_

Rápidamente bajo de Charlie tango, tomo su maletín con las joyas y la maleta con el dinero también. Corrió hacia un pequeño cuarto de vigilancia que se encontraba en la azotea, donde se mantuvo escondida.

"_Demonios, no podemos marcharnos ahora"_ pensó molesta mientras espiaba desde su ubicación.

Llamó por teléfono a su hermana para avisarle que era peligroso huir ahora, ya que un grupo entero armado de la S.W.A.T. se encontraba resguardando el banco, también le dijo que lo más prudente sería que escaparan de ahí por separado.

Melissa sabía que su hermana Day no estaría tanto en peligro como ella quien en pocos segundos se encontraría en la boca del lobo, Day no estaba sola, aquellos chicos podrían serles de ayuda, si bien se notaba a simple vista que no eran muy expertos en la situación tanto como ellas lo eran, tampoco parecían unos ignorantes.

Melissa notó como una escalera descendía en la terraza; proveniente de uno de los helicópteros de la S.W.A.T.

_¡Rayos! —_Exclamó_—, esto será más difícil de lo que parece_

El grupo S.W.A.T. descendió rápidamente, para después infiltrarse poco a poco y uno por uno en edificio donde el crimen había sido cometido.

_Hermana vete ya. Márchense. _Pensó

Suspiró una vez más y se colocó en cuclillas para poder observar como diferentes tipos que llevaban pasamontañas; al igual que ella, bajaban y bajaban.

_Demonios…. ¿Acaso creen que atraparan a Osama Bin Laden? Creo que han quedado traumados desde su captura y muerte. _

Melissa puso los ojos en blanco.

Una vez que el equipo entero estuvo infiltrado dentro del edificio Melissa salió de su escondite.

_Ahora si —pensó alegre, mientras una sonrisa de victoria se curvaba en sus delgados labios—, hora de irse —canturreó-_

Entro en la cabina de Charlie Tangoy a toda prisa subió las maletas.

Los helicópteros se habían marchado a hacer un recorrido por la zona, mientras que los estúpidos policías eran burlados por los hermanos Swan y Day.

Estaba a punto de acomodarse en el asiento copiloto cuando una voz tras sus espaldas la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde va tan de prisa la señorita? —una voz ronca y muy en extremo masculina captó su atención.

Melissa se giró, topándose con una gran figura masculina de estatura alta y con unos bíceps —que se remarcaban perfectamente a través de un enterizo negro pegado y un pasamontañas— de infarto. Melissa frunció su entrecejo, el cual por obvias razones no se le podía contemplar debido al pasamontañas.

Era más que obvio que se trataba de un asqueroso policía.

— ¿Debería llamarte así? —Preguntó él burlescamente— ¿Señorita? —Se dirigió donde ella caminando como cual fiera cazando a su presa.

Melissa soltó una estruendosa risa sarcástica, tratando de ocultar su enfado.

—Dígame exactamente cómo debo dirigirme hacia usted… —quiso saber— ¿Cómo señorita o como sabandija escurridiza? —eso había sido suficiente para la poca paciencia de la joven chica cobriza.

¿¡_Pero quien carajos se cree ese estúpido!? _

La chica cerró los puños enfurecida.

—Te daré cinco minutos para que corras —le advirtió ella. Lo cual solo pudo provocar que aquel hombre soltara una larga carcajada. Que por alguna extraña razón a Melissa le pareció malditamente atractiva.

_¿Pero qué carajos? —_Se regaño a sí misma_—, él se está burlando de ti ¡estúpida!_

— ¿Hablas en serio? —se burló él.

— ¿Acaso observas que estoy riendo? —Pregunto odiosamente ella, señalando su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el, encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿Acaso olvidas que llevas puesto un pasamontañas como un maldito bandido? —le cuestionó en el mismo tono que ella y con las mismas palabras, señalando de la misma manera su rostro.

—No te haces una idea de con quién hablas querido —amenazó, causando un atisbo de furia en él.

— ¿Qué no se? —Bufó—. ¿Crees que no se que eres la causante de que el príncipe Yasid Samir de Arabia del Sur, allá cancelado todas sus cuentas del Bank of América y que además de todo, hayas provocado una tremenda desconfianza en las cuentas bancarias de las personas, por aquellas grandes sumas de dólares de los grandes empresarios importantes que asaltaste cibernéticamente? —pregunto incrédulo.

_Pero qué demonios…maldito policía acosador si supieras que la responsable de aquella misteriosa desaparición de dólares fue mi hermanita linda Day…._

Sonrió burlescamente, por debajo de su pasamontañas.

—Interpreta mi silencio maldito policía —murmuró ella ignorándolo por completo, dándose media vuelta, para así alejarse de él y poder marcharse

_Ningún estúpido y hueco policía podrá detenerme._ Pensó engreídamente.

— ¿Maldito? —Preguntó él siguiéndole—. ¿Acaso también eres una bruja para maldecir? —bufó.

—Me quieres provocar ¿no es así? —Melissa se giró y se acerco a él peligrosamente.

—No —negó—, solo te estoy interrogando —el chico se encogió de hombros—, e-es m-i de-deber —contestó casi tartamudeando.

Aquel acercamiento de parte de Melissa hacia él, ponía notablemente nervioso a aquel chico.

—Es-cu-cha… —susurro el chico—. N-o hagas la-las cosas más di-di-difíciles —Melissa acercó su rostro más hacia él y a pocos centímetros de sus labios respondió en un ronroneo:

—No las hagas más difíciles tú cariño —aquel chico fijó su mirada fundiéndose en la de ella.

Aquel par de ojos amielados contenían un brillo de sensualidad al que le era imposible resistirse. Ella era tan bella y como cual sirena, parecía hechizarlo.

"_¡Demonios! ella es tan hermosa"_—pensó el joven.

Pero no podía dejarla ir, tenía que cumplir su deber, él representaba a la ley y no podía ser corrupto, no por una mujer…

Después de meditarlo por un par de minutos, contemplando aún a aquella preciosa chica, se decidió.

—Lo siento hermosa, deber es deber —dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro por encima del pasamontañas. Aquel acto de fidelidad a su trabajo por primera vez y por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir miserable.

Melissa suspiró, y dándole un último vistazo a aquel par de encantadores y magníficos ojos aqua, saco de su bolsillo una jeringa con dosis mínima de morfina, la cual cargaba en su bolsillo trasero. Acarició el rostro de él y levantó su pasamontañas a modo de que solo su boca quedara descubierta, y entonces le besó. Para después penetrar su blanquecino cuello con aquella dosis, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Él poco a poco se fue debilitando hasta caer al suelo.

—Lo siento hermoso —se disculpó Melissa, y en verdad lo sentía.

Aquel policía le había atraído más de lo que se había imaginado. Sus hermosos ojos aqua habían sido como una luz en la oscuridad para ella.

"Él es tan perfecto —pensó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, pero al percatarse del rumbo por el que iban sus pensamientos se detuvo—, ¿Pero qué carajo Melissa? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de un maldito policía?! —se recriminó.

Aún con sus pensamientos y lucha interna atormentándola, se dirigió nuevamente donde Charlie Tango y emprendió su fuga, la cual no había salido del todo como ella lo esperaba.

Ella había sido cautivada y por el enemigo: un policía, algo que no podía permitirse jamás.

**N/A: HOLA CHICAS, MIS CORDIALES SALUDOS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, PUES ME ENCUENTRO TRAYENDOLES EL 4TO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA, AGRADESCO SUS REVIEWS Y SUS FF, ESCRIBO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES, MIL SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**FIC BETEADO POR: Day'Cullen-Vulturi**_

CAPITULO 5

(NARRADOR)

Jonathan había hecho un buen trabajo como chofer, ya que habían logrado escapar de aquel lugar. Su mirada siempre se había mantenido fija en el volante, evitando así cualquier contacto visual con aquella hermosa chica pálida, de belleza sobrenatural.

Detuvo el automóvil en un pequeño hotel que se encontraba en la orilla de la carretera.

Y sin poder evitarlo más miro por el retrovisor, dándose así cuenta que aquella chica que hacía un par de horas atrás parecía una completa amenaza de mujer, ahora se asemejaba a un dulce ángel durmiendo.

"Creo que me agrada más dormida, definitivamente se ve más linda"—pensó el chico mientras se giraba en su asiento para así contemplarla.

Un momento—detiene sus pensamientos. — ¿acabo de decir que me agrada? —pensó confundido mientras coloca una mano en su nuca. —

Bien, bien ella es linda, pero no es mi tipo…y sí así fuera de todos modos ella me odia o eso creó…—se preguntaba internamente el joven Swan. Daymelis se removió un poco en el asiento trasero abriendo así poco a poco y sorpresivamente para Jonathan, sus oscuros ojos.

"te he pillado" pensó la chica con regocijo al percatarse que el la observaba dormir, sin poder evitar que una extraña sensación de satisfacción la invadiera.

— ¿se puede saber por qué carajo me observas? —preguntó la chica, mientras las mejillas de Jonathan se tornaban color escarlata.

— ¿la verdad? —Susurró Jonathan en la oscuridad del automóvil, y sin esperar a que la chica le respondiera prosiguió su respuesta—estaba pensando que eres bella, realmente bella, pero no lo suficiente.

Una vez dichas estas palabras Jonathan se giró dándole la espalda y enfocando su atención en sus hermanas para así despertarlas e ir a descansar lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada burlona y se cruzó de brazos.

"eso ni tú mismo te la crees querido" —pensó mientras un rubor de furia tornaba sus mejillas de un color carmesí. Y entonces un pensamiento nada sano cruzo por su mente.

_ENAMORARLO Y HACERLO SUFRIR._

Se lo merece…por ser tan egocéntrico y cerebrito y…y…

¡Demonios! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Es obvio que el muy maldito esta condenadamente sensual…

Mientras Daymelis daba seguimiento a sus pensamientos malévolos, su gemela invadió su mente.

— ¡Demonios! —maldijo en voz alta, captando así la atención de los hermanos Swan, la pequeña Alice tallo con una de sus muñecas sus ojos aún adormilados y la miro preocupada.

— ¿sucede algo? —le pregunto amablemente. Day suspiro.

—Es mi hermana…—respondió. —me tiene preocupada no ha llamado, dijo que llamaría y no lo ha hecho, creó que es mejor que vaya a buscarle y…—aún no terminaba su argumento cuando Jonathan le interrumpió.

—a esta hora no irás a ningún lado—Daymelis le miró atónita.

— ¿Q-u-e? —le pregunto incrédula ella.

—es muy peligroso que salgas, estas en medio de la nada en la carretera, sin contar que son las 3am de madrugada.

—no me importa, es mi hermana… ¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo?, ¿ah? No la dejare sola. —exclamo, mientras se disponía a caminar hacia la carretera.

Jonathan corrió a alcanzarle y la estrecho en sus brazos, contra de su voluntad.

—no iras a ninguna parte. —sentenció sosteniéndola por los hombros—no a esta hora.

— ¿Pero quién te crees? —gritó desesperada la chica mientras soltaba pequeños e inútiles puñetazos en el pecho de Swan.

—haz lo que quieras y di lo que quieras. —expuso él. —no te dejare ir ahora no, mañana a primera hora puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

—mi hermano tiene razón, es muy arriesgado pequeña. —indico Bella.

— ¿pequeña? —pregunto nuevamente incrédula Day. —no te haces una idea mínima de quien soy. —exclamo orgullosa. —pero está bien, tienen razón no me iré…o al menos no hoy. —agrego al notar la fulminante mirada de Jonathan. —ahora… ¿quieres por favor soltarme? —el lo hizo y un en ese momento un extraño vacío se hizo presente en él, oprimiéndolo.

—bien…—susurro Bella incomoda ante el silencio prolongado que se había extendido. —ahora vayamos a pedir un par de habitaciones para descansar, estoy muerta. —ellos asintieron y caminaron rumbo a la recepción del hotel.

¿Pero quién carajo se cree ese Jonathan para detenerme?

Los chicos se dirigieron al hotel, Bella pidió una habitación doble para ella y sus hermanos, y Daymelis pidió una para ella. Una vez que obtuvieron las llaves de las habitaciones cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación con las intenciones de descansar después de una larga noche.

Pero por más que el joven Jonathan quiso descansar le fue imposible.

Y esa fue la primera noche en la que soñaría con un par de ojos brillantes y profundos como una noche sin luna llena.

AL OTRO DÍA….

11:00 am, Mount SINAÍ MEDICAL CENTER

Cuando el agente Hardy abrió sus ojos notó que yacía entre suaves edredones, en un cuarto blanco el cual parecía…

¿Hospital? —se pregunto así mismo totalmente confundido, mientras tomaba su nuca con ambas manos, se incorporo en la cama, y entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza le golpeo.

—oh mierda…—se quejó audiblemente.

Una castaña enfermera se acercó donde él y le regaño cuando intento levantarse de la cama.

El agente Hardy se sentía completamente aturdido y decepcionado de sí mismo y sus capacidades, estaba en un hospital cuando en estos momentos debería estar trasladando a una de las ladronas más amenazantes y reconocidas del momento, a una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Aquellos deslumbrantes ojos se vieron plasmados en su cabeza como cual fotografía. Definitivamente aquella chica había sido la culpable de que él se encontrara en este lugar en estos momentos.

—Pero… ¿Qué cree que hace Sr.?—exclamo alterada la joven enfermera.

— ¿No es obvio? —cuestiono tajante él. — Me largo de aquí, se supone que en estos momentos debería estar tramitando un sinfín de papeleo para el arresto de una escurridiza bandida que ha sido una amenaza para todo New York y el país entero…—la enfermera no dejó que continuara con su argumento.

—por supuesto que no, ahora no, ya podrá hacerlo cuando se dé; de alta. —Hardy estaba a punto de replicar cuando noto que aquella chica castaña le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Dejo por un momento las preocupaciones, para así recordar de donde le conocía.

— ¿Eres Charlotte no es así? —le pregunto con un atisbo de interés mientras reprimía un quejido de dolor. Ella se sorprendió de que aquel extraño policía—porque sabía lo que era—supiera su nombre.

—sí, mi nombre es Charlotte, disculpe mi descortesía, ¿Pero quién es usted y de donde me conoce? —pregunto confundida.

—Tomás Hardy un gusto, y te conozco del 99 Cedar Swamp Road _**New York.**_ —la enfermera Charlotte sonrió.

—por supuesto, ahora te recuerdo, eras delantero en el equipo de futbol americano ¿No es así? —pregunto ella, ahora sonriente, mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos.

Era más que obvio que el agente Hardy había sido el más popular de su época.

—como olvidarte. —agrego finalmente ella. Tomás sonrió mientras que el interés entre ambos fluía en una agradable conversación.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el interés de Hardy en incorporarse lo más pronto posible a su trabajo, para así iniciar la búsqueda de aquella bandida, le provocaba un extraño sentimiento que no sabía interpretar.

(NARRA BELLA)

Los rayos solares comenzaron a filtrarse por el cristal de la ventana. Aquel hotel definitivamente era de baja categoría, lo sabía, pero en las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos encontrado anoche no había quedado de otra. Definitivamente había sido una espantosa noche, sin contar que no contábamos con toparnos con otras ladronas en escena, además de que nuestro cometido no había sido cumplido. Desgraciadamente la transición no había sido completada, o al menos eso era lo que yo sabía hasta ahora.

Sin quererlo me incorpore en la cama con unas estúpidas ganas de salir corriendo de donde me encontraba. Estaba desesperada.

Me puse en pie, y observe por un par de minutos a mi pequeña duendecillo dormir plácidamente.

¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? —me cuestione, mientras recorría la habitación.

Suspire cansadamente y comencé a pensar en las posibilidades de volver a casa.

"No, no es buena idea" —me hizo saber mi subconsciente mientras me disponía a dirigirme al cuarto de baño para así darme una ducha.

Tome una toalla y me metí a la ducha. Quizá el agua fresca abriría mi mente.

Una vez que hube terminado, me vestí con la misma ropa—no tenía otra—y me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación, encontrando a un Jonathan preocupado y a una Alice confundida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte notablemente preocupada

—Day no está en su habitación. —respondió Jonathan, quien por alguna extraña razón parecía angustiado. Lo mire seriamente.

Definitivamente no entendía el extraño interés que mi frió hermano mostraba hacía a aquella chica desconocida, a quien apenas llevábamos unas horas de conocer. Esto no me gustaba. Definitivamente nada pintaba bien, desde ayer nada estaba bien, y ella no me daba buena espina, ni ella ni su hermana.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunte, mientras me colocaba en el otro extremo de la cama.

—hoy en la mañana le toque a la puerta para preguntarle si su hermana había llamado y como no me abrió yo entre, pero cuando lo hice no encontré a nadie dentro…—explico

—créeme que es mejor que se haya ido Jon , de todas maneras no la necesitamos, ella nos necesito ayer no nosotros a ella. —argumente, y era verdad.

Jonathan frunció el seño, pero después de unos minutos asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—tienes razón Bells, es mejor así. —estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Alice por su parte solo prestaba suma atención a lo que ambos decíamos, sobo su estomago acto que hacía cada vez que tenía hambre.

—Bell tengo hambre. —admitió avergonzada. Sonreí dulcemente ante sus delicadas mejillas sonrojadas.

—no te preocupes pequeña, en unos momentos nos marchamos y en el camino desayunaremos algo. —le dije, ella sonrió y asintió.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde van? —cuestiono una musical voz detrás de nosotros, captando nuestra total atención. Me gire para mirar de quien se traba pero solo pude reconocer a Day, ya que no sabía quién era la otra chica.

—nos vamos. —respondió indiferentemente Jonathan a Day, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Y quien dijo que le pregunta era dirigida a ti? —exclamo tajantemente Day mientras sacudía engreídamente su cabello.

— ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que mi respuesta era para ti?, ¿respondí a tu pregunta o a la suya? —pregunto mi hermano en el mismo tono que ella.

Fruncí el seño algo molesta por la actitud tan infantil de ambos y me dirigí donde la chica desconocida, quien coloco los ojos en blanco.

—disculpa pero respondiendo a tu pregunta no sé quién eres. —le hice saber, ella sonrió.

—soy Melissa la hermana gemela de Day, anoche nos conocimos. —informo mientras enfocaba su mirada en su hermana, quien mantenía una pelea de miradas con mi hermano. —lamento no haberme presentado como se debe. —exclamo soltando una risita infantil que acepto me dio un poco de miedo.

—Creó que eso no importa ahora. —conteste tratando de ser cuidadosa, esta chica me intimidaba, definitivamente lo hacía.

—Claro que sí importa, nuestros padres nos han enseñado modales y debemos seguirlos…—aquello más que una oración me parecía una amenaza.

—Oye en verdad anoche no sabíamos que ustedes darían un golpe en el mismo banco y a la misma hora que nosotros, ya que de lo contrario, créeme no lo hubiésemos hecho. —le hice saber, ella asintió analizando cada una de mis palabras. —

—Bien. —dijo ella. —no te preocupes, tranquila no muerdo. —soltó a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Y un atisbo de alivio me recorrió. —bueno muerdo solo si me lo piden siempre y cuando sean chicos. —asentí acompañando sus risas las cuales eran muy contagiosas.

—Creó que con tus palabras me siento más tranquila. —respondí, ella asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Yo le acompañe.

—tenemos que repartir el botín. —exclamo, haciendo que —literalmente—mi mandíbula cayera al piso.

Le mire confundida y ante el bramido de Day, pude darme cuenta que después de todo si se había podido salvar la plata.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?! —le recrimino Day a su gemela, quien muy tranquilamente vacio uno de los enormes bolsos negros en la cama.

—justicia. —respondió

—no tienes porque, nosotras llegamos primero, el dinero es nuestro. —expuso.

—hermana se consciente ellos también se arriesgaron, además le debemos un favor, ya que sin ellos quizá una de nosotros estaría detenida. —

—Melissa por Dios, de todos nosotros tú fuiste la que más arriesgaste. —la chica de cabello largo y cobrizo de dirigió donde Day y le susurro algo al oído.

Day al principio pareció confundida, pero después de unos momentos asintió conforme.

—Bien. —hablo Day. —creó que mi hermana tiene razón, hay que repartir el botín. —exclamo.

Jonathan le miro contrariado, mientras que Melissa asentía en aprobación.

—es lo justo. —murmuro Jonathan, Day rodo los ojos y Melissa se cruzo de brazos.

—Creó que ustedes dos se han caído de maravilla. —expuso.

—No te imaginas cuanto. —respondí.

Daymelis se cruzo de brazos, mientras que Jonathan por su parte solo se dedicaba a fulminarla con la mirada.

—eres insoportable. —murmuro irritado mientras esta sonreía irónicamente.

—no creó parecerte tan insoportable. —canturreó ella. Jonathan frunció el seño, a lo que ella agrego. —Si así fuera yo no te atraería como lo hago…. —Oh no, oh no, ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—Creó que tu ahuecado cerebro te hace pensar eso…—respondió burlonamente Jonathan mientras alzaba una de sus cejas. Sus ojos llenos de humor inédito…

—si yo fuera tú, no la desafiaría de semejante manera. —exclamo Melissa. Sus ojos notablemente con una euforia de preocupación.

Fruncí el seño.

— ¿Mi ahuecado cerebro? —grito furiosamente ella, mientras apretaba ambos puños con palpable enojo. — ¡Definitivamente no sabes quién soy imbécil! —Melissa se levanto de su lugar y se coloco en medio de mi hermano y su gemela. Yo la imite.

—Bien…—murmure. —creó que es suficiente Jonathan, detente. No hagas esto, no frente Alice —le calle al notar que su discusión seguiría, se le veía muy enojado, definitivamente furioso.

Sus intensos ojos color olivo flameaban y estaba completamente segura que esto no se quedaría así. Lo conocía a la perfección y como a la palma de mi mano. Alice se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cama totalmente alarmada por la discusión que se había formado.

Mire impacientemente a Daymelis quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas mortíferas a Jon

—hermana por favor. —indico su gemela, Daymelis suspiro colocando ambas manos en su esbelta cintura, echo su cabeza para atrás desesperada y salió de la habitación. Su hermana Melissa le siguió.

— ¡Pero qué carajo se quiere creer esa chica!, ¿Cuál es su problema?—exclamo mi hermano lanzando una que otra maldición mientras se encerraba en el baño del hotel lejos de todo.

Suspire.

—oh, vamos Jon déjalo pasar. —exclame preocupada mientras recargaba parte de mi peso sobre la puerta del baño.

—vamos hermanito sal, no hagas esto, no te enojes por una tontería. —Le hizo ver Alice mientras que la manilla de la puerta giraba.

Jonathan salió del cuarto de baño y nos miró un poco más tranquilo a ambas, para luego atraparnos en un enorme y caluroso abrazo.

—discúlpenme chicas, enserio, pero definitivamente esa chica me saca de mis casillas, no la soporto. —murmuro

—Lo sé hermano, me doy cuenta, pero por favor no busquemos problemas, como ella misma lo ha dicho, no sabes quién es, ni con qué tipo de personas está relacionada…—le advertí. —Créeme que jamás me perdonaría si algo te ocurre, ayer todo estuvo tan cerca…. —estas últimas palabras salieron de mi boca casi en un susurro.

Jonathan aumento aún más el abrazo y Alice enterró su pequeña y puntiaguda nariz en mi hombro.

—Jamás ocurrirá nada, yo jamás permitiré que algo les suceda, siempre las cuidare y protegeré como si de mi vida dependiese. —sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente, encogiendo mi corazón y a pesar de que mi carácter no era el mismo, aquel intenso sentimiento de amor que sentía por mis pequeños aún seguía intacto. —porque ustedes son mi vida.

Lagrimas inesperadas recorrieron las mejillas de mi hermano. El verle llorar era algo que jamás había podido experimentar, mi hermano llorar, era algo impactante, sobre todo por su físico.

Él, tan enorme y masculino, que incluso llego a parecerme casi invencible, una completa muralla difícil de atravesar, pero ahora en estos momentos no sabía exactamente como sentirme.

Tome delicadamente su rostro con una de mis manos, e hice que me mirara.

Algo renuente lo hizo; y entonces pude darme cuenta que aquel chico que durante casi siete años había sido mi apoyo moral y mi confidente, no era tan fuerte como lo parecía físicamente. El se veía indefenso e inocente, mi pequeño hermano sufría lo sabía.

Aquello se había convertido en algo más que un simple abrazo de tres hermanos huérfanos. De momento a otro el ambiente de la habitación había cambiado y podía sentirse en el aire.

Claramente pude darme cuenta del sentir de cada uno; ellos no querían esto, al igual que yo, y me odiaba por tener que hacerlos pasar por todo esto, pero lo que odiaba aún más era que el excusarme diciendo que no había opción, porque muy en el fondo sabía que la había, pero no podía, estaba hundida en el hoyo, demasiado hundida, la cosa era que no quería hundir a mis hermanos conmigo.

—prometo que vendrán tiempos mejores, lo prometo. —mis palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca; y entonces me hundí en aquella enorme muestra de afecto hacia mis hermanos; olvidándome por unos instantes de lo que había hecho, y de lo que tenía próximo a hacer en un futuro.

Vivía el momento ya que no sabía si el destino tendría algo nuevo para mí mañana.

La noche había caído y nosotros habíamos decidido quedarnos por hoy en el hotel. Necesitábamos un poco de espacio juntos los tres, mis hermanos lo necesitaban y yo tenía que aceptar que también lo necesitaba, ya que todo el asunto del día de ayer me había tenido como loca.

Alice se encontraba en la habitación conmigo mirando la T.V.

La verdad era que me encontraba en extremo aburrida, y no porque el estar con mi duendecillo fuese aburrido, si no que yo no era tan apegada a la moda como ella lo era, si me gustaba ir de compras y todo eso, pero el ver programas de moda y pasarelas de marcas como Channel y Giorgio Armani era el colmo. Yo prefería estar tranquila; por ello me encontraba junto a ella, escuchando "Claro de Luna" en mi Ipad, adoraba la música clásica y más aún amaba a Beethoven.

Cerré mis parpados suavemente y recosté mi cabeza en el suave edredón color marrón que hacía conjunto con las cortinas de la habitación.

Quería olvidarme de todo y la única forma en que podía aclarar mis ideas era la música.

Los suaves y dulces acordes del teclado eran totalmente extraordinarios para mis oídos, pero lo que más me encantaba de esta hermosa melodía era que en cierta forma mi estado de ánimo era extrañamente parecido y misterioso. Aquella llanura que absorbía mi cuerpo de las escalas musicales eran reconfortantes y relajantes.

**N/A: Hola chicas (os), pues les pido una disculpa, por demorar tanto en actualizar, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Muchísimos saludos a todos quienes siguen mi historia y se toman un par de minutos para comentar. Recuerden que sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas son importantes para mí. Saludos desde México.**


	7. Chapter 6

"**La propuesta"**

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

**Bella POV.**

Sin darme cuenta cómo, me vi inmersa en un sueño profundo, y me agradaba; me agradaba esa sensación de poder descansar un poco. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó; solo supe de mí hasta que una musical voz me llamó:

—Isabella…

Abrí mis ojos, los que cuales se toparon con dos pares de ojos: unos oscuros intensos y misteriosos como la misma noche; y otros colores miel, brillantes y alegres como el sol en primavera.

Tallé mis ojos adormilados y bostecé un par de veces.

—Discúlpanos, por favor. —Se disculpó Day un poco apenada, lo que me pareció muy extraño, ella parecía ser una chica fría y aislada; por eso no entendía su actitud.

Fruncí el seño cuando noté que sonreía deslumbrantemente, enseñando su perfecta y blanquecina dentadura.

_¡Demonios, apuesto a que esa sonrisa radiante puede hipnotizar a cualquiera! _—exclamé mentalmente—, _realmente no entiendo como su sonrisa puede tener un efecto contrario en Jonathan, comparado con el que cualquier hombre tendría._

—No, no se preocupen —respondí mientras la chica cobriza me miraba fijamente.

—Tenemos algo importante que dialogar contigo y… —explicó Melissa, al callarse miró a su hermana.

—Una oferta —completó su gemela sin tapujos.

La verdad era que no tenía una mínima idea de lo que querían este par, si bien no me infundían la más mínima confianza, tampoco consideraba que fuesen unas asesinas en serie.

Aunque…

—Solo si tú no los permites, por supuesto —añadió educadamente Daymelis, mientras miraba sus manos ansiosamente.

Para ser completamente sincera, no entendía el por qué de tanta educación por parte de ellas.

—La verdad es que no entiendo de que va todo esto —murmuré confundida.

—Si aceptas charlar con nosotras un par de minutos apuesto a que entenderías por qué este par esté frente a ti —mencionó naturalmente Melissa ante mi comentario, a lo cual asentí todavía desorientada.

Examine mi alrededor y noté que mi pequeña hermana Alice se encontraba plenamente dormida.

—Bien, pero no aquí. —Acepté, ellas asintieron y, muy sigilosamente, sin hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos, salieron. Yo las imité, no sin antes arropar a mi hermana con un edredón ya que la noche se encontraba más que helada.

Seguí a las dos hermanas por los pasillos del hotel, durante aquello, me preguntaba dónde podría estar Jonathan, ya que por más que lo buscaba con la mirada no le encontraba.

—Él nos espera fuera —respondió Melissa, como si me leyese la mente.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Una vez estando fuera del hotel, en donde nadie nos escucharía, Daymelis tomó la palabra, no sin antes recibir una mirada expectante de Jonathan.

—Queremos ofertar con ustedes —explicó rápidamente.

—Eso ya lo tenemos más que en claro —murmuró mi hermano con frialdad —, directamente al grano, por favor —exigió.

—Bien. —Estuvo de acuerdo la chica preparándose para hablar; sus ojos brillando más de lo normal, definitivamente la noche era su aliada, ella lucía más hermosa de lo habitual—. Sinceramente Isabella, hemos notado que tienen potencial para este trabajo, ayer lo descubrimos y… —Dudó en seguir, pero después de unos momentos continuó—. Queremos que se unan a nosotros.

_¿Qué?, ¡Pero qué carajos!, ¿Estoy escuchando bien?_

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera articular palabra, alguna Jonathan reaccionó.

— ¿De verdad están pidiéndonos eso? —preguntó incrédulo mi hermano mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Daymelis rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos irritada; entretanto, Melissa asentía dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia, después de susurrarle un: _"¿Quieres por favor comportarte?"._

—De verdad —le respondió Melissa a mi hermano—, los necesitamos y sé que ustedes también nos necesitan.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? —Le reté sin temor alguno. La verdad toda aquella maldita seguridad que emanaba por parte de ellas comenzaba a molestarme.

¿Qué se creían para sentirse indispensable para nosotros en tan poco tiempo?

¡Jesús, apenas llevábamos un par de noches conociéndolas!

—Porque hay una cosa que nos une Isabella —murmuró Day serenamente.

—El dinero. —Culminó Melissa.

Fruncí el seño hacia ellas, mientras fijaba mi mirada en el rostro de mi hermano, quien se encontraba en la misma posición que yo.

Sabía que tenían razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería involucrarme con ellas, porque no me infundían para nada confianza, ellas eran astutas y por supuesto era más que notable que tenían más experiencia que nosotros.

—Nosotros no robamos porque queremos. —Mis palabras salieron en un leve murmullo apenas audible. Jonathan asintió en acuerdo mientras las miraba fijamente.

Daymelis miró a su hermana seriamente y esta asintió, podía apostar que con solo una mirada podían entenderse, como si fuera su lenguaje privado.

—Nosotros tampoco lo hacemos por gusto —articuló Day por fin—, si ustedes supieran el verdadero motivo por el cual hacemos todo esto, creo que llegarían a comprendernos.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza y entonces recordé sus palabras: _"No te haces una idea con quien estás hablando"_.

—Nosotras no somos malas Isabella, no como tú crees; simplemente robamos, solo hacemos eso, en este negocio nuestro no hay nada más, simple y sencillamente esto es lo único que hacemos —explico la castaña lentamente, y por algún motivo me sentí aliviada.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay con el pabilón que le suministraste a los guardias?, aquella dosis era mortal, ellos pudieron haber muerto. —Le saltó Jonathan en defensa.

Daymelis enérgicamente negó con la cabeza.

—Solo les inyecté 2mm dosis, no es suficiente para matarles, lo único que quería hacer era dejarles inconscientes —murmuró ella —, es solo una forma que se podría decir: "profesional", para deshacernos de ellos por un buen rato —dijo. Jonathan asintió, y me di cuenta que no replicó más para no causar otra discusión.

—Somos ladronas y lo aceptamos —declaró Melissa—, pero de ahí a ser asesinas, jamás.

Day apoyó a su hermana asintiendo.

—La verdad es que los necesitamos. —Volvió a repetir la chica morena, conforme agachaba su rostro —. Somos pocos y planeamos dar un golpe muchísimo más grande, así de simple.

Melissa miró a su hermana intensamente, con un sentimiento que realmente no supe descifrar y agregó:

—Necesitamos juntar una enorme suma de dinero, para poder salir de un enorme problema —Declaró la chica cobriza con su musical voz quebrada.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó mi hermano tratando de ocultar su angustia, la que claramente era palpable, o al menos para mí lo era. Jonathan miraba fijamente al angelical rostro de Daymelis, el cual se encontraba deformado.

Realmente me sorprendía aquel interés en Jonathan, por saber la situación de las hermanas, pero debía aceptarlo: yo también quería saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

—Dígannos de que se trata por favor. —Pedí interesada.

Ambas se llevaron una gran sorpresa por mi respuesta inesperada, se miraron y, después de un par de minutos, se acercaron más a nosotros; luego nos explicaron de qué se trataba todo el asunto, detallándonos un plano cartesiano, además de un calendario con hora, fecha y lugares claves en distintas partes del mundo.

Cuando hubieron concluido su explicación mi hermano y yo nos miramos fijamente.

La expresión en el rostro de mi hermano era de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo fascinación.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntaron al unisonó las hermanas, yo le hacía señas a mi hermano para hablar en privado.

—Eh… chicas, si nos dan unos minutos, les daremos nuestra respuesta. —Ambas asintieron, dejándonos solos a mi hermano y a mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas al respecto Bells? —preguntó mi hermano, mirándome fijamente y por su aspecto, pude descifrar que lo único que esperaba era un sí de mi parte.

—Creo que es una oferta imposible de rechazar —respondí sinceramente y me encogía de hombros.

—Sí que lo es. —Concordó él conmigo, tomó su nuca con frustración, colocando ambas manos en ella—. Hay muchos pros y muchos contras —dijo con seguridad.

—Lo sé, pero la verdad es que siendo sinceros —mencioné seriamente—, ambos sabemos que aún así terminaremos aceptando su oferta.

Jonathan asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, ¿para qué hacernos tontos hablándolo? —interrogó irónico, luego se puso serio para añadir—: pero Bells, aquí solo hay algo que me preocupa y sé que a ti también y es…

—Alice —dijimos al unisonó.

—Exacto. —Admitió Jon—. Tampoco quiero que ella siga nuestros mismos pasos, quiero lo mejor para la pequeña duendecillo y…

—Esto no es precisamente lo mejor. —Le interrumpí seriamente.

Hablamos por más de veinte minutos y llegamos a la conclusión de que por mucho de que nos involucráramos en este plan con las gemelas e hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, dejaríamos a nuestra pequeña Alice fuera de todo esto.

Cuando concluimos nuestra pequeña charla respecto a nuestra "decisión", Jonathan fue a buscar a las hermanas, quienes aparecieron al instante y como por arte de magia detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Han tomado ya su decisión? —preguntó Daymelis, enfocando solamente su mirada en mi hermano, mientras alzaba una ceja y luego meneaba sus pestañas coquetamente, a lo cual Jonathan carraspeó incómodo y desorientado.

—Sí —respondí algo irritada por aquella situación.

¡No los entendía! ¿Qué, acaso en un momento pelean y otro coquetean?

— ¿Aceptan? —inquirió Daymelis insistente, con voz aterciopelada, y luego se acercaba más a nosotros.

—Sí, aceptamos su oferta, solo que con ciertas privaciones y condiciones —dije. Melissa asintió con la cabeza en total acuerdo.

—Claro, claro, así debe ser. —Aceptó la joven cobriza—. ¿Isabella, te parecería bien si hablamos a más detalle sobre eso? —preguntó, a lo cual yo asentí.

—Por supuesto —articulé aún seria.

—Bien, sígueme, vamos por un café ¡yo invito! —exclamó entusiasta mientras ambas nos dirigíamos a la cafetería del hotel.

**Jonathan POV.**

Mi hermana se había ido con Melissa –la hermana gemela de la psicópata bipolar– para así tratar mejor sobre nuestras condiciones, en consecuencia, dejándome completamente solo con la engreída de Daymelis, yo honestamente no estaba seguro de poder soportarla.

Verdaderamente no entendía a esta chica.

¡¿Acaso sufría de algún trastorno de personalidad antisocial o qué rayos?!

Suspiré frustrado, ya que la realidad era que, a pesar de llevar apenas un par de días conociéndola, le detestaba hasta más no poder, pero debía aceptar que en la cantidad en la que la detestaba me atraía.

_¡Eres absurdo Jonathan!_ —gritó mi subconsciente.

— ¿Estás teniendo algún tipo de lucha interna? —Canturreó esa vocecita musical pero insoportable.

—Dime… ¿a ti eso te interesa? —pregunté en tono agresivo.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas, dedicándome después una sonrisa torcida.

—Por supuesto que me interesa —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—, ahora tú y tu hermana son nuestros socios y, todo lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, es de mi incumbencia así que… ¿estabas teniendo una lucha interna, si o no? —Volvió a preguntar, articulando su pregunta lentamente como si yo fuese incapaz de comprenderla.

— ¿Sabes qué? —pregunte cabreado—. Vete al carajo —dije, y me dispuse dejarla ahí como la loca que era.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada burlona y fue tras de mí.

—Oh, vamos, ¿acaso planeas llevarla mal conmigo? —preguntó ironizando—, después de todo, estaremos demasiado tiempo juntos, aunque no lo soportes así será —mencionó burlescamente.

— ¿Y porque estás tan segura de eso?, yo nunca dije que aceptaba —exclamé—. De hecho, por eso mismo Bella fue con tu hermana; hablará sobre privaciones y condiciones, y yo entro en esas "Privaciones" —expliqué con la mayor naturaleza del mundo.

Ella guardó silencio por aproximadamente diez segundos. Diez segundos de paz. Y el ver su rostro…

¡Ja! ¡Dios era un poema!

_Toma un poco de tu medicina_ —pensé con humor, el cual desapareció en el momento en el que ella sonrió con malicia.

—No lo creo. —Examinó mi rostro lentamente—. Mi hermana y yo los queremos a ambos, no solo a ella, así que de lo contrario supongo que… no hay trato. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y en verdad dudo que dejen que esta oportunidad se les escurra de las manos.

El tono y la seguridad con los que esta chica hablaba me sorprendían.

—Buen argumento. —Acepté—. Pero de verdad, insisto, no deberías ser tan segura de ti misma, si yo fuera tú no le hablaría de esa manera a alguien como yo. —Advertí.

— ¿Ah no? —preguntó divertida—. ¿Y por qué? —preguntó en tono infantil.

—Porque aquí solo hay alguien con permiso de expresarse así y ese soy yo —respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó—, ¡no me digas! —exclamó con ironía

—Si te digo —mencioné en el mismo tono.

—No me retes Jonathan, porque de verdad que saldrás perdiendo, me das lastima…. —expresó seriamente, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío más de lo indebido.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que opino yo. —Contraataqué—. No me retes… porque nunca nadie se ha atrevido a hacerlo. —Finalicé férreo.

Y de verdad que el estar así tan de cerca de ella, me ponía sumamente nervioso. Podía sentir su fresco aliento y el calor de su esbelta figura.

Sin poder evitarlo el calor subió a mis blanquecinas mejillas, lo que supuse provocaría que estas fueran ahora color escarlata.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó ella divertida sin separarse de mí, tan siquiera un milímetro.

_¡Perfecto! _

—Hace mucho frío aquí afuera —respondí, mientras le miraba firmemente. Ella retiró su mirada inmediatamente.

—Yo te respondí, ahora respóndeme tú —murmuré—. ¿Por qué no me sostienes la mirada?

—Pues claro, te responderé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros luego tomó aire y comenzó—: verás… los rayos de la luna lastiman mis delicados ojos, mi padre tiene los ojos grises y pues padece lo mismo que yo, herencia, supongo… —respondió sin titubear; y verdaderamente era lo más absurdo que alguna vez había escuchado—. ¿Raro padecimiento, eh? —Se burló mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas mirarme fijamente.

—Sí claro —hablé sarcásticamente—. Y yo soy alérgico al sol —dije y supe que era mi turno de burlarme—. ¡Soy un vampiro!, ¡oh sí, lo olvide mencionar!

— ¡Ya sabía yo que alguna explicación tenía esa horrible piel pálida que tienes! —Bufó. Lo cual fue el colmo para mí.

Esta chica no me humillaría más. Ya había ido demasiado lejos y la pondría en su lugar.

— ¡Ya, cállate psicópata bipolar! —susurré despacio, pero sabía que teniéndola casi colgada de mi cuello, ella me había escuchado.

—Repíteme lo que has dicho, por favor —murmuró completamente enojada. Sabía que esta chica estaba ardiendo, y no precisamente en el mal sentido…

Aquellos hermosos ojos negros y misteriosos llameaban de furia.

Un momento… _¿Hermosos?_

—No —respondí, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo cual al parecer le hizo enfurecer más.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te crees pequeño imbécil?, ¡A mí nadie me calla, ni siquiera mi padre! —grito colérica, mientras cerraba sus pequeñas manos en puños.

— _¡JA-JA!_ —Me reí de ella—. ¿Quieres ver como si te callo? —cuestioné con una sonrisa torcida. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

En ese momento extendió su mano para soltarme una bofetada, pero antes de que eso sucediera actué e hice algo que ya no podía contenerse más en mí:

Le bese.

Junté mis labios a los de ella, los que eran muy suaves. Eran semejantes a tocar el terciopelo, pero mejor aún… al principio ella me empujó y trató de quitarme de su lado, pero la verdad es que no demoró ni tres segundos peleando, porque después de eso se dejó llevar por mí, eso me encantó demasiado. Ella: tan dominante y firme, estaba dejándose llevar por aquella danza exquisita de nuestras lenguas, las cuales jugueteaban entre ellas.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿yo estaba haciendo eso?, ¿yo le estaba besando a ella?, ¿yo la había besado a ella y no ella a mí?

Estaba confundido, pero lo que más que desconcertaba o más bien, asustaba, eran las sensaciones que la situación me causaba…

Era como tocar el cielo con la mano, o peor aún, volar entre nubes y navegar en el universo paralelo de la vía láctea.

Me sentía como un completo imbécil.

_Oh, vamos te sientes como un imbécil, pero te gusta, te gusta sentirte y estar así con ella, te gusta la chica._ —Me hizo ver mi subconsciente, y era verdad.

Acaricié delicadamente con una de mis manos, el rostro de este hermoso ángel eufórico, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, jalándome más hacia ella, para así intensificar más aún el beso.

La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así –perdidos en nuestro beso–, hasta que sentí una bofetada que me hizo volver al planeta tierra.

— ¡No me digas que no te gusto porque no te creeré! —exclamé, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

— ¡Eres un _cabrón_! —Chilló "enojada"—. _¡Un cabrón irrespetuoso que no sabe medir sus hormonas!_

_Ok, ok, esto es suficiente…_

—Si soy un cabrón como dices, ¿por qué carajo me respondiste el beso? —le pregunté seriamente, mientras retaba su mirada, la verdad era que toda esta situación comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor.

—Porque se nota que estas falto de amor, idiota —respondió—. Y a mí, créeme que no me hace falta, _¡Tengo novio!_ y jamás lo engañaría con alguien como _tú_ —gritó

—Si claro… —exclamé con ironía, y me dispuse a largarme de ahí de una maldita vez.

—Él es mejor, y lo más importante: es honrado y no es un _ladrón_ _¡COMO TÚ! _

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que aquellas palabras no me afectaran en lo más mínimo y me aleje de ahí a toda prisa.

Un móvil tras mis espaldas sonó y ella respondió:

— ¿Aló?, oh, querido. Sí, sí mi Demetri, yo también te extraño y… —Fue lo último que escuché de esa llamada y entonces supe que el unirnos a ellas, me traería problemas, pero no le daría gusto.

A partir de ese momento Daymelis sería como una pared para mí.

Ignorarla, eso era lo que haría…

_FIC BETEADO POR DAY SWEET _

N/A: HOLA CHICAS, ME DA GUSTO VOLVER A SALUDARLAS. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME DA GUSTO QUE LES VAYA PARECIENDO EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA, EN CUANTO A LA APARICIÓN DE EDWARD EN ELLA; NO COMAN ANSIAS QUE YA APARECERA ;). LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODAS Y UN BESO DESDE MI BELLO MÉXICO.


	8. Chapter 7

**El Cairo, Egipto. 4 días después**

NARRA MELISSA  
Sus profundos ojos aguamarina no podían salir de mi mente, lo cual me resultaba de lo más absurdo, realmente era inaudito. Además de que era una maldito policía, yo no podía siquiera considerar ver a alguien como él, todos esos pitufos azules, y más aún aquellos supuestos "Agentes" eran igual todos de corruptos, me daban asco que quisieran parecer justos, sabiendo que en realidad no lo eran.  
Hace unos momentos había hablado con Christopher, y me había dicho que en un par de horas estarían todos aquí, para así poder comenzar nuestra "Gira", enseguida le comuniqué a Bella y ella había estado de acuerdo en esperar. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en Egipto, en una de las mansiones de Jacob quien era uno de los amigos de Chris y también parte de nuestro equipo, habíamos llegado acá hace un par de días.  
Suspiré cansadamente mientras trataba de distraerme con cualquier cosa, y entonces encontré mi objetivo.  
Una risa malvada se curvó en mis labios. Me levanté de la hamaca en donde me encontraba y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban ese par de tortolitos discutiendo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que vamos a esperar aquí: en un país extranjero en otro continente donde no podemos siquiera comunicarnos?, ha pasado ya un día y la pequeña Alice se está desesperando. —Le gritó Jonathan Swan a mi hermana, quien bufó burlonamente.  
— ¿Realmente tú crees que nosotras queremos perder tiempo aquí con ustedes, especialmente contigo? —respondió ella mientras se disponía a darse media vuelta para dejarlo ahí.

—Eres una odiosa, de verdad no te soporto. —Le hizo saber el, Daymelis se giró hacia él y sonrió torcidamente.  
—Eso ya lo sabía y, ¿Te digo algo?, no me importa en lo absoluto. —Mi hermana le guiñó un ojo coquetamente lo cual me hizo cuestionarme si de verdad este chico le caía tan mal como parecía.  
—Hey chicos, chicos, ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —pregunté sonriente—. ¿Porque tanto amor? —exclamé sarcásticamente  
Daymelis rodó los ojos mientras que Jonathan por su parte miraba el suelo fijamente.  
—Sucede que estamos algo desesperados porque su "Equipo" llegue y nos muestre su plan de trabajo. —Me comunicó el chico. —Queremos mandar lo más lejos posible de nosotros a Alice pero no podemos hacerlo sin hablar bien con su jefe, ella quiere estar enterada siquiera de cuál va a ser nuestro primer golpe, solamente con esa condición ha accedido a marcharse.  
—Bien, no te preocupes Jonathan, ¿Sabes?, hace unos momentos he ido a hablar con Bella y le explique todo. Y en cuanto a nuestro equipo, en un par de horas llegan, me he comunicado con ellos hace más de un cuarto de hora, por cierto basta de decir cosas como "Jefe", para nosotros y también para ustedes solo es: Christopher mi hermano mayor.  
—Ok, en ese caso iré a hablar con Bells —dijo él, pero yo lo detuve.  
—No, no, espera —dije—. ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?, han pasado cuatro días desde que partimos de New York y supongo que has de estar más que aburrido, ¿No es así? —pregunté tratando de hacerme a "la inocente".  
—Eh, no… estoy perfectamente —titubeó el chico Swan mientras evitaba dejar de mirar a mi hermana quien, claro está, me asesinaba con la mirada imaginándose el rumbo por el cual iban mis maliciosos pensamientos.  
— ¿En verdad?, porque sinceramente no te creo nadita. Tienes una cara de "Ostra aburrida" —exclamé soltando una risita, el me miró incrédulo.

—No es nada simplemente que… —Quiso excusarse pero le interrumpí.

—Nada, nada a mi no me engañas, no tengo cinco años —murmuré rodando los ojos e interrumpiéndolo como niña pequeña omitiendo y olvidando por completo los modales que tanto se había esmerado mi padre en inculcarnos—. Oye, escucha. —Quise disculparme—. También soy joven y sé que perfectamente lo que es estar aburrido, y créeme la cultura egipcia no solo consta en pirámides y esfinges. Egipto puede ser incluso mucho más que eso, el Cairo puede ofrecer más, ¿no es cierto geme? —cuestioné a Daymelis, quien al parecer había cambiado por completo su postura de "Odiosa"

—Por supuesto hermana mía —respondió ella con una sonrisita mientras acechaba como fiera al pobre chico Swan.

Sonreí en respuesta y le avente las llaves de mi Mustang Murciélago a Jonathan.

—Disfrútenlo —exclamé soltando una carcajada mientras me giraba dándoles la espalda a ambos.

— ¿Qué, Que es esto? —preguntó confundido con un enorme "WHAT" en la frente.  
—Las llaves de mi Mustang Murciélago —respondí como si no fuera lo más obvio, mientras me giraba hacia el alzando una ceja—. ¿Alguna vez has manejado alguno?  
— ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? —Gritó—. ¿Estás de broma? No, jamás he manejado un Murciélago, ¡Dios esto es un sueño!

—Lo sé. —Estuve de acuerdo con él—. Entonces anda ve a manejarlo antes de que me arrepienta —Le advertí. —La única condición es que tú y Day arreglen sus diferencias —murmuré—. Vamos a trabajar juntos y espero llevarnos bien, después de todo, tenemos mucho en común.

Jonathan me miró fijamente dudando, mientras plantaba su mirada en Day, inspeccionando sus facciones, a lo cual ella se limito a encogerse de hombros.  
—Bien. En todo caso cuenta con ello —respondió él—. Trataré de llevarla bien. —Le dirigió una extraña mirada a mi hermana quien quiso desviársela pero después de unos segundos al fin levanto un rostro y clavó sus oscuros y relucientes ojos en los de él.

Y entonces supe que estaba perdida.

(NARRA BELLA)

Suspiré con cansancio mientras observaba embelesada El Cairo en su esplendor.  
Nos encontrábamos en la capital de Egipto; en El Cairo, la verdad era que era un hermoso país el cual me incitaba a admirar toda la belleza de la sencilla pero majestuosa hermosura que nos ofrecía el hermoso país de las pirámides.  
Con mis hermanos estábamos quedándonos en una magnifica mansión que nos ofrecía de todo cuanto habíamos carecido en nuestra ciudad natal: New York. Las gemelas nos habían asegurado que esta hermosa residencia pertenecía a un tal Jacob Black; un amigo suyo de toda la vida, quien vivía solo.  
La verdad era que a pesar de las comodidades que disponíamos yo no me sentía del todo a gusto en este lugar. Si bien el único motivo por el cual mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos parados en tierras asiáticas era el dinero; el tiempo de espera comenzaba a inquietarme muchísimo, sin contar que sentía unas incontenidas y desesperadas ganas de mandar a mi pequeño duende lo más lejos de nosotros.  
Ella no podía estar cerca de nosotros…  
No cuando el peligro nos acechaba…

Alice y yo nos encontrábamos apartadas en un lugar que para mí en lo particular parecía especial, se trataba de un espléndido balcón de mármol que se encontraba apartado de la mansión en un pequeño patio que daba a un hermoso lago. La vista era maravillosa.

El atardecer comenzaba a efectuarse y yo observaba con atención este acontecimiento el cual, para algunos podía parecer insignificante pero para mí era un momento especial del día. La verdad era que siempre había amado estos acontecimientos que la naturaleza podía ofrecernos. Siempre que podía desde la pequeña ventana de nuestro "apartamentucho" me levantaba más temprano de lo necesario y observaba con admiración los primeros rayos solares que filtraban la ventana por la mañana. Lo mismo hacía con el atardecer y en ocasiones con mis hermanos subía a la terraza a ver las estrellas…

—Vendrán tiempos mejores, ¿no es así? —susurró la vocecita de mi pequeña hermana—. Me refiero a que… ¿no siempre haremos esto, no?

Aquellas palabras por parte de mi hermana me consumían por dentro.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo —dijo ella—. No tenemos por qué separarnos, yo no quiero dejarlos Bells. —Explotó con lágrimas recorriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en un abrazo.  
—No puedo decirte que no seguiremos haciendo esto —respondí con voz quebradiza—. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no estaremos mucho tiempo separados.

—Te quiero Bells —susurró mi hermanita.  
—Yo también te quiero pequeña —respondí.

*

*  
Melissa había venido a avisarme hace un par de horas que su hermano mayor y el "jefe" junto con el resto del equipo estaban por llegar y me encontraba relativamente nerviosa por algún extraño motivo; y más aún saber que mi hermano Jonathan no se encontraba por ningún lugar.  
Por primera vez en la vida se había marchado sin avisarme absolutamente nada. ¡Y en un país completamente desconocido por nosotros!  
Sentía la furia recorrer mis venas mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza.  
Alguien tocó levemente la puerta.  
—Adelante —concedí  
—Con permiso —mencionó con una sonrisa Melissa, mientras se aproximaba hacia la enorme cama donde me encontraba sentada—. Vine a avisarte que mi hermano Christopher y el resto del equipo han llegado —explicó.  
—No saldré hasta que llegue Jonathan. —Me limité a responder mientras miraba mis uñas con indiferencia.  
—El no vendrá hasta pasada la media noche querida —respondió la chica cobriza tranquilamente, a lo cual fruncí el ceño.  
— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?, quiero decir, él no conoce ni siquiera como se dice: "Buenas tardes" en egipcio y tú estás tan tranquila ahí parada —argumenté—. Él es mi hermano ¿Sabes?  
—Lo sé —respondió solemne—. Tranquila él está bien, sólo fue con Day a un club nocturno por ahí.  
— ¿Qué?! —cuestioné incrédula sin poder creer una sola palabra de lo que me decía.  
—Ella conoce a la perfección el Cairo y… —Quiso explicar pero no le dejé.  
—Siendo sinceras, no me preocupa tanto el que mi hermano se pierda por ahí ni mucho menos que sea secuestrado por una caravana de egipcios terroristas, lo que más podría preocuparme seria que tu querida hermana gemela y mi hermano se asesinen mutuamente —exclamé con horror.  
Melissa soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas infantiles, por las cuales se caracterizaba.  
—Oh vamos —dijo—. No seas exagerada. Además… ambas sabemos que ellos no se odian tanto como parece.

Y tenía razón. En cierta forma algo dentro de mí me decía que Jonathan se encontraba por primera vez aturdido, furioso y confundido con una chica.

—Isabella… no podemos esperar hasta que lleguen nuestros hermanos, debemos hablar sobre el siguiente golpe. —Melissa se encontraba recargada sobre la pared con postura distinguida y elegante—. Y Christopher tiene los planos, fechas, lugares y horas, ¿No te gustaría echar un vistazo? —Y entonces esas fueron las palabras exactas que me convencieron.

—Muy bien —acepté—. En unos momentos estaré ahí.  
—Perfecto, te veo abajo —contestó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Asentí en respuesta y me dispuse a cambiarme los jeans de mezclilla que llevaba puestos por una pequeña falda negra y una cazadora de tela fina y delgada; del mismo color, con las intenciones de darle un poco de elegancia a mi vestuario, y fracasando en el intento claro está, ya que después de todo no contaba con un elegante vestido de escote sofisticado color turquesa de Channel como lo hacía Melissa.

Me dirigí donde Alice yacía en la habitación mirando la T.V. dándole las buenas noches y diciéndole que no me esperara para dormir.

Bajé las escaleras, llegando hasta un elegantísimo salón que se encontraba cerca del living de la casa.  
Toqué la puerta de este, y entonces una chica morena con facciones notablemente hispanas me abrió la puerta con una radiante sonrisa que dejaba a deslumbrar una hermosa y blanquecina dentadura.  
—Hola —saludó amablemente ella con un acento distinto—. Tú deberías de ser Isabella. —Yo asentí en respuesta, mientras sentía como el rubor subía hasta mis mejillas.  
Ni siquiera había echado una ojeada al interior de todo el salón, pero sentía como un gran número de miradas se posaban sobre mí examinándome de pies a cabeza.

—Pero pasa por favor. —Pidió a lo cual yo accedí.  
—Isabella. —Me llamó Melissa quien se encontraba sentada en las piernas de un apuesto chico castaño con facciones finísimas y hermosas—. Quiero presentarte al equipo —dijo, a lo cual yo pude al fin recorrer mi mirada libremente por todo el salón percatándome que en este se encontraban 5 personas contando a Melissa—. Ellos son Jacob¬, el dueño de la magnífica mansión, y Rebecca su prometida y actual novia —presentó señalándome a la hermosa chica latina que me había abierto la puerta amablemente y a un alto y apuesto chico moreno de aproximadamente 20 años de edad.

— ¿Qué tal estás Isabella? —saludó Jacob con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo—. Espero de verdad que su estancia en la mansión Black haya sido de su agrado.  
—Así fue muchas gracias Jacob. —Agradecí  
—Mucho gusto Isabella —exclamó Rebecca, mientras me saludaba con un beso en ambas mejillas.  
—El placer es mío, Rebecca.  
—Él es Garrett —presentó Melissa, mientras un apuesto chico de salvaje melena rojiza tomaba mi mano depositando un beso en ella, acto que me sorprendió muchísimo.  
—Un placer conocerte al fin Bella Isabella —exclamó el chico, a lo cual yo sonreí.  
—Igualmente Garrett.  
—Y este es Alec —dijo Melissa en un susurro, presentando al chico que no dejaba de besarle en ningún momento el cuello.  
—Oh Alec, para por favor ya sabes cómo se pone Christopher —le recordó la cobriza mientras trataba de detener al chico con una de sus manos.  
—No me importa nena… —respondió el chico con un agudo acento italiano.  
— ¿Qué es lo que no te importa eh Alec? —murmuró detrás de nosotros una voz que me pareció exquisita, su tono era frio y amenazante, pero a la vez sensual…  
Melissa separó al chico de su cuello, pero sin levantarse de sus piernas.  
Me giré para mirar de dónde provenía aquella voz sensual, y por primera vez en mi vida un hombre me dejó sin aliento.

En el umbral de la puerta un apuesto y alto chico miraba con notable rabia a aquel chico llamado Alec, quien no se movió ni el mismo ni a Melissa ningún centímetro de sus posiciones. Sus ojos azul grisáceo parecían ser tan profundos como el mismísimo mar, y su cuerpo… definitivamente era difícil evitar mirar, más aun con esos enormes brazos y ese pecho tan varonil y ejercitado que se marcaba más con aquella pegada camisa gris de lana que llevaba puesta, definitivamente me parecía malditamente irresistible, sin contar aquel despeinado cabello color caoba.  
Definitivamente podría decirse que era el hermano mayor de las gemelas Melissa y Daymelis, su extremo parecido podría notarse a kilómetros de distancia.

—Christopher, tu más que nadie conoces mis sentimientos por tu hermana —respondió Alec ante la fiera mirada de aquel angelical chico—. Sabes que sólo la quiero como una pequeña hermana.

Melissa frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del chico italiano, al parecer no era la respuesta que quería escuchar…

—Alec eres mi mejor amigo y ella mi hermana —sentencio él—. No quiero enterarme de lo contrario… —Amenazó.  
—Christopher, vamos, tu sabes que Alec y yo solo somos amigos —exclamo Melissa levantándose—. Y siempre seremos solo eso ¿Cierto Alec? —murmuró entre dientes. Alec quiso disculparse con la mirada pero ella endureció su semblante.  
—Sí. —Se limitó a responder él pero la atención de Christopher ya no estaba en él.  
Aquel hermoso chico tenía su intensa y fiera mirada clavada sobre mí, sus hermosos ojos eran más profundos de lo que parecían, realmente yo tampoco podía despegar mis ojos de él… de Christopher…  
Tal parecía que a nuestro alrededor no hubiese nada ni nadie. Aunque por supuesto yo era totalmente consciente de que en aquel elegante salón se encontraba mi futuro "equipo de trabajo".  
Melissa carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos y aquella atmosfera mágica e inquietante se rompió.  
—Chris… hermano —le llamó—. Veo que ya te has percatado de la presencia de Isabella.  
El asintió regalándome la más deslumbrante de todas las sonrisas.  
—Oh dulce y hermosa Isabella, tanto he escuchado de ti, y al fin tengo el placer de conocerte. —Su tono era tan suave y dulce. Sonreí estúpidamente en respuesta, sentía mis mejillas arder totalmente.  
—Dime Bella por favor —respondí con una sonrisa—. Y el placer es totalmente mío Christopher…  
—Oh Bella, hermoso sobrenombre para alguien tan bella como tú —murmuró—. En todo caso Bella… ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la mansión? —Invito él mientras estiraba su mano. En ese momento nada a mí alrededor me importó.  
Ni siquiera el que tuviera un par de minutos de haberlo conocido, no me preocupó nada, absolutamente nada.  
Asentí en respuesta a su invitación tomando su mano, consciente por supuesto de que estaba jugando con fuego.

(NARRADOR)  
Después de que Bella saliera con Christopher a dar un paseo por la mansión Black, Jacob, Rebecca y Garrett se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un poco de aquel cansado viaje de "trabajos" del cual volvían.  
Melissa por su parte una vez que su hermano mayor salió al patio trasero de la mansión, se fue del calón, completamente hecha una furia dirigiéndose a la que era su habitación, Alec por supuesto la siguió.

La chica se quitó aquel elegante y extravagante vestido que llevaba puesto para recibir a "su chico" y lo boto al suelo llena de rabia.

—Puedes irte al carajo tú y Christopher… —Maldijo ella.

La chica se encontraba tan rabiosa que no se dio cuenta que desde hacía un par de minutos Alec le observaba fascinado.

—Es una lástima, realmente me gustaba como te quedaba —exclamó este mirando en la dirección donde la chica había tirado el vestido—. Pero siendo sincero me gusta más como te ves sin el…  
Melissa se sorprendió ante su presencia pero de igual manera lo fulminó con la mirada.  
— ¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres aquí? —Alec se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.  
— ¿De verdad no sabes porque estoy aquí? —Le pregunto él mientras rozaba su fresco aliento cerca de su boca.  
Aquel exquisito aliento le parecía irresistible a Melissa y él lo sabía, pero ella estaba enojada y eso no era ninguna buena señal.  
Ella rozó sus labios a los de él y le respondió con una sonrisa:  
—Eres un estúpido… —Alec frunció el ceño—. Jamás debiste haberme hecho eso.  
La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a deshacerse poco a poco de su ropa interior ante la incrédula mirada de él.  
—P-pero… q-qué e-es… lo que ha-haces… —Tartamudeo él, mientras observaba con la boca abierta a la cruel chica.  
—Me quito la ropa, ¿Qué no ves, o estás ciego? —respondió ella, mientras caminaba con elegancia hasta su guardarropa.

—P-pero… por-por qué lo… lo… ha-haces —pregunto él, como pudo—. ¿Por… por qué f-frente a m-mí?  
— ¡Discúlpame, pero tú eres el que invadiste mi privacidad! —exclamó ella haciéndose a la ofendida mientras hallaba una pequeña mini falda y un pequeño top.

El chico cerró fuertemente sus parpados mientras se dejaba caer rendido a la cama.  
—Demonios… —susurró en un suspiro él mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la silueta de ella…  
—Adiós Alec —murmuró ella mientras juntaba sus labios a los del chico. Acarició con una de sus manos su pecho por encima de la camisa ajustada que llevaba para después morder su mejilla.  
Ella se separó de él, pero él le jalo hacia él.  
—No te vayas… —suplicó él. La chica sonrió victoriosa para sus adentros—. Quédate conmigo por favor…  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—No puedo… —respondió—. Eres mi hermanito y no podemos dormir juntos, sería algo inaceptable compartir la misma cama contigo, pueden pensar que hacemos cosas malas…  
—Me importa un carajo lo que piensen… —dijo tortuosamente el chico tratando de impedir que la chica se marchara, pero fue inútil.  
Melissa se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto él.  
—"Cleopatra's Night" —Respondió ella mientras hacía sonar audible y sensualmente su tacón.  
—Ya que insistes tanto en ir, ¿dejarías que fuera contigo? —Ella alzó una de sus cejas, notablemente satisfecha y se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no —dijo y salió de ahí, él por supuesto la siguió.

(NARRA EDWARD)

Mansión Cullen, Londres, Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? —pregunté con voz temblorosa al otro lado de la línea totalmente histérico—. ¡Dígame por favor que lo que ha dicho no es cierto!

—Lo siento hijo, pero lo que te dije: lamentablemente es verdad. —Se lamentó una voz cansada, desde el otro lado de la línea. —. El avión en el que viajaban tus padres a Colombia se desplomo, me lo acaban de confirmar, no hay sobrevivientes, todos murieron instantáneamente.

No, no, ¡ESTO NO PODÍA SER VERDAD, ESTO NO ERA VERDAD!

— ¡Eso no es verdad Marcus! —Volví a gritar y colgué de sopetón el teléfono.

No podía ser cierto esto, mis padres habían muerto, el avión donde viajaban se había desplomado…

Tomé mi rostro con ambas manos y me derrumbé en el piso, completamente destrozado… un intenso dolor se apodero de mi pecho, el dolor que sentía en estos momentos no tenía nombre y mucho menos descripción alguna. Era como si mi cielo se hubiese nublado por completo, el sol ya no estaba más. Lo único que podía percibir mi corazón era frialdad, acompañada de un intenso e inigualable vacio que me partía en mil pedazos.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué tuvo que derribarse precisamente el avión donde viajaban ellos?

Ellos… mis padres… eran lo que me mantenía en pie. Ellos eran mi orgullo.  
Mi padre, Carlisle, un hombre al cual nunca le conocí límites y mucho menos obstáculos para cumplir con sus propósitos, un hombre responsable además de gran amigo. Un esposo amoroso y detallista, y por supuesto el MEJOR de todos los padres, sin contar que como hombre era más que un modelo a seguir…  
Mi hermano y yo lo admirábamos enormemente, y estaba completamente seguro que algún día podríamos llegar a ser tan grande como él.  
Mi madre, oh mi hermosa rosa, una mujer de excelencia infinita, un ser que no tenía comparación, una madre brillante y la mujer con la cual toda mi vida estaré agradecido. Ella me trajo al mundo, por ella estoy aquí, y ahora mi pequeño clavel maternal se ha ido.  
Cerré mis parpados fuertemente, recordando la última imagen que mi mente tenía plasmada de ellos…

*

*

6 meses después…

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente seis meses desde la muerte de mis padres y la prensa cada vez me acosaba más y más.  
Siempre eran las mismas preguntas, estaba completamente harto de toda esta situación.  
¿Pero cómo era posible que fueran tan insensibles respecto a un tema que era en extremo doloroso para mí?

Cómo la gente podía interesarse más en saber cosas como: ¿Sí mi hermano pequeño había heredado la misma cantidad de euros que yo o si mi fortuna era muchísimo mayor a la de la reina Isabel?

Era inaudito.  
En estos momentos venia regresando de New York, ya que obligatoriamente había tenido que abandonar el país para acudir a una junta de negocios. Sinceramente no se me apetecía para nada asistir a dicha junta; pero debía, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante. Sobre todo mantener en pie The Cullen Corporation que era la empresa que el padre de mi padre, había heredado a la familia. Carlisle, mi padre había dedicado toda su vida a la empresa de su padre, y yo tenía que corresponder de la misma manera y lo haría.

Suspiré con pesadez, ensimismado por completo en mis pensamientos.

—Sr. Cullen, bienvenido a casa —anunció Rudolf, mi chofer, mientras trataba de abrirse paso a la entrada principal de la mansión Cullen; la cual se encontraba repleta de reporteros, camarógrafos y paparazzi, quienes no me dejaban de acosar ni de día ni de noche. Situación que me tenía más que harto.  
Enredé mis dedos entre mi cabello, desesperado, mientras llamaba por mi auricular a mi abogada Noemí.

—Dime Edward —respondió ella casi al instante, suspiré en respuesta—. Sé el porqué de tu llamada, y créeme no te preocupes, haremos algo. Es realmente inaudito que esos estúpidos periodistas se empeñen en acosarte; incluso en tu hogar —Expresó totalmente enojada, esta chica tenía un tremendo potencial, don heredado de sus padres por supuesto.  
No sólo porque si el padre de su padre había sido abogado de mi abuelo, y su padre abogado de mi padre, y por supuesto ahora, ella el mío.

Era una persona en quien podría depositar mi plena confianza, sin miedo a que me robara o aún peor: traicionara.

—Hazlo lo más pronto posible. —Fue lo único que articulé y finalicé la llamada.  
Realmente me sentía desgastado de todo este asunto; y estaba seguro que a ella no le molestaría mi reacción.

Casi al instante mí móvil anuncio un mensaje de texto que rezaba:

"Edward, no olvides la reunión de mañana, en donde daremos lectura al testamento de tus padres, recuerda que el pequeño Cullen debe estar presente también"  
Noemí

Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Asentí en respuesta al mensaje, consciente de que ella no estaba frente de mí para verme. Decidido a enfrentar a los periodistas baje de la limusina, sin esperar a que Rudolf abriera la puerta para mí.

— ¡Sr. Cullen podría concedernos un par de segundos! —Al unísono varias voces me abordaron, mientras que por mi parte me dedicaba a caminar por el sendero del jardín que me llevaba hasta "Le'Violet" el nombre que el arquitecto y creador le había otorgado a nuestro hogar, la mansión familiar Cullen.

Una vez que me introduje hasta mi hogar, Wendy la mucama abrió la puerta para mí.  
—Bienvenido Sr. Cullen —dijo—. Verdaderamente es un enorme placer tenerle de vuelta en casa; ¿Cómo le ha ido en su viaje de negocios? —preguntó educadamente con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias Wendy —saludé con cansancio y tratando de ser un poco amable respondí con un—: Me fue "Perfecto" —Seguido de esto me dispuse a subir las escaleras con destino a mi oficina en donde trataría de ponerme a la par de los gastos, deudas y la administración de la empresa; de lo cual originalmente me encargaba desde que había salido de la universidad de Londres.  
Esa era la tarea que mi padre me había otorgado y siendo sincero; me había descuidado de ello todos estos meses, desde el funeral de mis padres. Lo que me preocupaba era que yo era ahora: "El legítimo heredero", por así decirlo ya que mi hermano era menor y por obvias razones le sería imposible administrar su parte de la empresa.  
Jasper: mi hermano, vivía en Rusia, en un internado para adolescentes avanzados en donde cursaba la secundaria. Mi relación con él era muy estrecha, y a pesar de las diferencias de edades sabía que más que hermanos éramos amigos, yo le amaba y le cuidaba muchísimo, él ahora era lo único que me quedaba y sabía que haría hasta lo imposible para que tuviese todo cuanto quisiese. Le daría todo. Jasper tenía un gran futuro por delante, y yo me encargaría de que llegara lejos. Mi hermano en estos momentos se encontraba de visita en Paris, y llegaría mañana para la lectura del testamento de nuestros padres. Toda esta situación había sido más difícil para Jasper que para mí, lo sabía y tenía que apoyarle a pesar de que el dolor en mi era profundo y aunque quizá aquello jamás se desvanecería tenía que mostrarme fuerte para mi pequeño hermano.

Me dirigí a la estantería donde guardaba la mayoría de los documentos de la empresa y coloque mi portafolio encima.

Estaba exhausto y sabía perfectamente que no podría ordenar todo ahora. Estaba muy estresado. Decidido a retomar esto para más tarde, me dirigí hacia mi habitación en donde sin dificultad alguna caí rendido en un profundo sueño.

(NARRA AGENTE HARDY)

Todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro. Yo estaba solo lo sabía, completamente solo. Podía sentir el olor de la humedad, la habitación en donde me encontraba era pequeña y yo estaba atrapado, completamente perdido, no tenía salida alguna. Mis manos estaban atadas al igual que mi cuerpo y pies, y mis ojos y boca vendados. Me removí un poco en la silla donde me encontraba, pero era inútil.  
Después de aproximadamente diez minutos de luchar y luchar en vano, a lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la calle, un automóvil se había estacionado tiempo antes de esto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el taconeo de unas finas zapatillas se hizo presente.

— ¿Cómo estás cariño? —La voz más hermosa y sedosa que alguna vez había podido escuchar quiso saber.  
Y por alguna extraña razón creí que realmente le importaba el saberlo.  
Intenté responder pero estaba incapacitado para hacerlo.

—Dios, que tonta soy, ¿cómo espero que me respondas con esa horrible cosa en tu hermosa boca? —Se reprendió con severidad a sí misma.

Entonces se acercó más a mí, y liberó mis labios.

Por alguna extraña razón la presencia de la dueña de aquella maravillosa y angelical voz hacía que me sintiese seguro y pleno… por completo. En ese mismo momento sentí que unos delicados y suaves labios atacaban los míos con desesperación, pero con pasión, ni siquiera me detuve a repelar esta acción.  
Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de necesitarla, no tenía miedo de lo que este hermoso ser pudiese hacerme, y si algo me hiciese, yo solo quería morir entre sus brazos.

La respiración de ambos era errática y cada roce de nuestros labios exigía más y más…  
En ese momento sentí el filo de algo frio sobre mis manos y la cinta que me tenía atado de repente ya no estaba más, mis manos ahora estaban libres y lo único que ellas querían hacer era: acariciarla, acariciarla con ternura y pasión.  
Tenía los ojos vendados y pude haberme deshecho de la venda, pero no quería, ya que el hecho de no ver absolutamente nada hacía que todo fuese más excitante. Toque al fin la silueta de ella y acaricie desde sus hombros hasta su cadera, después la atraje más hacia mí, haciendo que se sentase en mi regazo.  
Ella acomodo ambas piernas alrededor de mi cintura quedando de frente hacia mí, acto que me excitó hasta más no poder…  
Nuestras bocas en ningún momento se separaron, pero yo ahora estaba desesperado, quería más.  
Mi mano acarició su rostro con devoción, y entonces la curiosidad me mató. Quité lentamente la venda de mis ojos, encontrándome así con el ser más bello que alguna vez pude ver, su belleza no tenía comparación alguna… pero así como era de bella, era peligrosa, lo sabía, ella era la ladrona del JP Morgan Chase & Co que tanto había buscado estos últimos seis meses.  
—Hola… —susurró en mi oído mientras mordía suavemente mi oreja—. Te he extrañado muchísimo.  
— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —pregunté lentamente, mientras la atraía a mis brazos, acunándola y besando su rostro. La verdad era que el odio que tanto le tenía por haber huido de mi había desaparecido—. Siento que te necesito tanto…  
—Siempre he estado cerca de ti, solo que tú no te has dado cuenta de eso, Agente —respondió suavemente apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.  
— ¿Por qué huyes de mí? —pregunté.  
—No lo entenderías… —susurró casi con dolor.  
— ¿Porque estoy aquí? —pregunté—- Tú no eres mala. —Esto último fue una confirmación de mi parte.  
—Si te suelto me atraparías y… —En ese momento una voz interrumpió todo, quise aferrarme a ella abrazándola pero poco a poco se desvanecía de entre mis brazos… todo era tan confuso yo la quería junto a mi…pero no se podía.

—Cariño, cariño, despierta por favor. —Me habló una voz femenina, una voz que no era la de ella.  
—No me dejes por favor, te necesito junto a mí —supliqué con desesperación.  
—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte amor, por favor despierta me estas asustando muchísimo. —En ese momento me levanté completamente confundido, encontrándome con el rostro angustiado de Charlotte: mi novia.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunté aturdido.  
—Pesadillas de nuevo —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Fruncí el seño, pues no era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de pesadillas.  
— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —inquirió preocupada Charlotte—. Puedo ayudarte.  
—Preferiría no hablar de ello —respondí y me dirigí al baño—. ¿Me puedes decir la hora por favor?  
—5 a.m. ¿Quieres por favor venir a la cama? —Pidió.  
—No lo creo —respondí—. Tomare una ducha, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Tom siento que debemos hablar, toda esta situación me tiene preocupada, aturdida, estresada… realmente me gustaría que confiaras en mí. Si me dejas podría ayudarte, no es normal que tengas pesadillas todos los días, podrías consideras siquiera visitar un Psicólogo, él podría ver tu problema, o por lo menos dejar que te recete algunas pastillas para controlar eso y… —Sabia que Charlotte quería ayudarme, pero la verdad yo no confiaba en ella, más bien dicho: no confiaba en absolutamente nadie más que en mi mejor amigo, y este no se encontraba en el continente lo cual hacia las cosas aún más difíciles.  
— ¿Siquiera estas escuchándome? —preguntó totalmente histérica golpeando la puerta del baño. Haciendo que saliera algo irritado por su actitud.

—Mira Charlotte, eres una chica muy atractiva y alguien con quien me gustar estar, anoche la pase increíble pero quiero que comprendas que mis cosas personales no las comparto con nadie. —No quería ser duro e insensible, pero realmente era necesario serlo—. Ahora, ¿Podrías dejar que tome una ducha?, después puedo pasar a dejarte a tu casa. —Charlotte se dio media vuelta y sin siquiera voltear a mirarme dijo:  
—No gracias, conozco el camino a mi casa, iré a dormir un rato más, espero no te moleste. —Dicho esto me interné en el baño con mi cabeza echa completamente un lío.

Una vez que terminé de ducharme, me dirigí al tocador y me cepillé los dientes.

Vi mi rostro en el espejo y el hombre que en el reflejo de este vi no me gusto para nada.

Era un hombre con facciones frías, y en sus ojos se plasmaba un profundo vacío… yo estaba vacío, lo sabía desde la muerte de mis padres había sido así, pero entonces recordé el sueño, recordando todas aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos que me invadieron cuando estuve con ella… y más confuso aún, los sentimientos que en estos momentos me invadían con el simple hecho de recordar aquel sueño… cuando la abracé y cuando la besé, y a diferencia de la realidad en el sueño yo no me sentía vacío y mucho menos incompleto, y debo confesar que amé por completo esa sensación, amé sentirme así, tenía que encontrarla.

Quizá toda esa búsqueda de parte mía hacia ella que había comenzado como una obsesión era algo más que solo eso…

¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer Tomas? —Hablo mi subconsciente—. Encontrarla ¿Y después qué? Decirle que has tenido sueños eróticos con ella en donde te sientes feliz a su lado y ese vacío que siempre ha estado presente en tu vida ya no está más, pedirle matrimonio y ser felices por siempre ¿No es una gran opción o sí?  
¡Oh vamos! Se cuerdo, piensa como debes pensar, eres un agente del FBI, y te han llamado para una convocatoria donde podrías estar en la INTERPOL y aun así no has podido dejar de pensar en esa maldita ladrona. ¡Haz las cosas bien, se recto, ese es tu destino!  
Tu deber es atraparla y hacer que todo el peso de la ley le castigue…

—La voy a encontrar, lo juro. —Me dije a mí mismo y salí del cuarto de baño para cambiarme e irme a la oficina.

*

—Ni siquiera vas a creer lo que estoy por decirte Hardy. —Me dijo Jones, mi pareja, apenas había entrado a mi oficina.  
— ¿Qué te traes Joshua? —Le cuestioné algo confundido examinando sus ojos verdes que me miraban con cautela—. Dime ya que sucede —exclamé con impaciencia al notar que Jones no respondía.  
Él suspiró —Como siempre de impaciente Tomas —Habló al fin después de aproximadamente cinco minutos, con exasperación—. Bien te diré. —Se resignó a decirme—. Aunque me parece que es mejor que me ahorre palabras y lo veas por ti mismo, ten te ha llegado esto esta mañana —dijo extendiéndome un sobre de tamaño mediano.  
Examiné dicho sobre, y en una de las esquinas superiores el símbolo de la interpol se hacía notar, y debajo de este una letras plateadas que rezaban:

"Agente Tomas Hardy"

No esperé más y algo impaciente abrí el sobre en donde muy probablemente se encontraba el futuro de mi carrera. Joshua me miraba expectante, mientras yo leía con emoción la correspondencia.

— ¡Sí! —grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me levantaba de mi silla completamente emocionado—. Me han aceptado, al fin, no me lo creo, Joshua, ¡Estoy dentro, estoy dentro! —Le expresé a mi amigo quien me abrazó tan emocionado como lo estaba yo.  
—Eso es genial hermano, enserio me da gusto que hayan reconocido tu potencial como agente, lo mereces. —Yo sonreí en respuesta y lo volví a abrazar.  
Tomé nuevamente la hoja para continuar leyendo y entonces un párrafo llamó mi atención por completo.

"Agente Tomas Hardy, su solicitud ha sido aprobada para pertenecer a nuestra incorporación, cabe mencionar que sus habilidades y su experiencia no las tiene cualquiera, por ello es un gran honor darle la bienvenida a la INTERPOL, en el sobre que se le ha entregado se encuentra un número telefónico, donde usted debe contactarnos lo más pronto posible, necesitamos transferirle a Roma, Italia"

—Esto no puede ser —murmuré.  
— ¿Qué sucede Tom? —preguntó confuso Joshua.  
—Me voy a Italia…

*

*

*  
— ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! —gritó Charlotte cuando se enteró. Yo asentí en respuesta a sus histéricos gritos tapándome los oídos—. No, no, no y no, tú no te puedes ir, tú debes estar conmigo, no, es definitivo no te dejare ir —exclamó decidida.  
—Emm… Charlotte… tú no puedes prohibirme nada y mucho menos decidir qué es lo que haré, yo he tomado mi decisión ya, y si estoy aquí parado frente a ti es porque vengo a despedirme de ti —expliqué tratando de ser lo más caballeroso que podía y fingiendo mi irritación y enojo por sus palabras.  
¿Quién rayos se creía ella para querer decidir por mí?  
—Pero es que en pocas palabras me estas botando —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—No te estoy botando Charlotte simplemente yo ya no estaré aquí y pues no tiene caso que sigamos con esto. Tú debes seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía.  
—No puedes hacerme esto, el destino nos unió y quiere que estemos juntos, por algún buen motivo nos reencontramos en aquel hospital, ¿No te parece? —Yo asentí.  
—Si Charlotte el destino nos unió pero de igual forma nos ha separado, por favor no te opongas porque aunque no estés de acuerdo, igual me iré, esta noche sale mi vuelo a Roma. Creo que es un buen momento para tomar caminos separados —dije.  
—Dime algo Tomas, ¿En realidad es por tu trabajo o eso es solo una excusa para botarme?, yo sé que no soy la mejor amante de todas, soy algo aburrida y en ocasiones puedo llegar a ser una completa estúpida en el sexo, pero a pesar de todo; yo te amo. —Charlotte tapo su boca con las intenciones de evitar llorar más, pero fue imposible ya que sus ojos azules cada vez se enrojecían más a causa del llanto. Y entonces me preguntó algo inesperado— ¿Tú me amas a mí?, por favor contéstame, porque si la respuesta es sí, yo puedo esperarte, ¿Eso es lo que hacen las parejas cuando tienen que irse lejos, no? —Me miró fijamente con aquella dulce mirada que la distinguía—. ¿Me amas?, ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de mí?  
Un nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse. Yo no encontraba mi voz, y a causa de esto no podía hablar y mucho menos responderle a su pregunta.  
Ella se acercó a mí con las intenciones de rozar sus labios con los míos, pero volteé mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto.  
Yo sabía a la perfección la respuesta a su pregunta formulada, sólo que no quería herirla más. La verdad no, efectivamente yo no le amaba y nunca lo había hecho. Y tampoco me había enamorado de ella, de lo contrario aquel vacío en mi pecho no estaría aún presente atormentándome todos los días desde que mis ojos veían la claridad del día.

—Por favor no te atormentes más a ti misma. Charlotte tú eres una hermosa mujer que vale mucho, y mereces a alguien que te ame y te entregue todo su amor, y de verdad lamento mucho no poder ser ese alguien, perdóname si te hice perder el tiempo, pero estas equivocada. Tu lugar no es junto a mí. —Dichas estas palabras me di media vuelta para alejarme lo más pronto posible de allí. No podía seguir frente a ella, no cuando su mirada me consumía transmitiéndome todo el dolor que sentía.  
En estos momentos me sentía una basura, yo no la quería y nunca la iba a poder querer, porque yo era así, yo no podía amar, pero desde el principio ella había accedido a estar conmigo bajo esas condiciones.  
Llegué hasta la calle principal donde tomé un taxi para poder terminar de acomodar todo lo que me faltaba para mi viaje, en donde emprendería otro nuevo camino…

Beteado por: Day'Sweet

N/A: Hola, muchísimos saludos a todas aquellas hermosas que siguen está loca historia, deseo de todo corazón que les agrade este capítulo y de ante mano les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar en un buen tiempo, pero la universidad suele traerme como loca, prometo actualizar más, un beso.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**NARRADOR**

**Una profunda y sepulcral oscuridad cubría por completo el enorme diámetro que se encontraba en la antigua bóveda real del poderoso emperador Jet-Chu Han, donde hacía aproximadamente más de cinco mil años había albergado sus más valiosos tesoros y joyas, los cuales se encontraban ahí hasta el día de hoy. Y en donde incluso había edificado féretros especiales como tumbas; en donde se ordenó deberían sepultar a sus dos esposas y sus cinco concubinas, quienes a la hora de la muerte del Monarca fueron rápidamente enterradas vivas, bajo la estricta orden de este, quien cegado por los celos prefirió que muriesen antes de verles desde el otro mundo en los brazos de otros.**

**El misterio y la oscuridad fluían visiblemente mientras lo cósmico caía sobre el grupo de jóvenes ladrones quienes se encontraban internados en aquella fortaleza China desde hartas horas de la madrugada.**

**Por supuesto se encontraban divididos por zonas y en parejas.**

**Unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a escucharse en la profundidad del lugar, lo cual alarmo a todos dentro.**

— **¡¿Pueden por favor guardar todos silencio?! —Ordeno severamente Christopher, quien era el líder y encargado de monitorear la misión. —No quiero ningún mínimo movimiento. No, si yo no lo ordeno. —Sentencio.**

**Todos se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio, a excepción del chico Swan, quien bufo en respuesta.**

—**Si algo no te parece estás en total libertad de dármelo a conocer, querido Jon. —Murmuro en respuesta y petulantemente Christopher**

**Bella frunció el entrecejo a Christopher mientras que el por su parte le guiño un ojo, haciéndola alucinar por completo con aquel simple acto.**

**Aquel hombre la traía loca por completo, y ella; ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.**

—**No me provoques Grey. —Le reto Jon, mientras se disponía a ir al encuentro de aquel pequeño y grandísimo idiota que se había encargado de engatusar por completo a su hermana. —Mira que me sobran las ganas de romperte tu estúpido rostro de muñeca de porcelana.**

**Jonathan había maldecido una y otra vez, el no haber poder estado ahí cuando el estúpido de Christopher Grey e Isabella Swan se habían conocido por primera vez. Lamentaba el haber estado ausente, dejándole el camino fácil para estar con su hermana.**

**Daymelis por su parte miraba con preocupación aquel chico que le hacía remover todo en su interior.**

_**En lo más alto de aquella ruina, Melissa explorando su alrededor, apretó accidentalmente lo que parecía ser una pequeña roca, ocasionando que esta se transportase a un pasadizo oculto. Y en respuesta a aquel toque de la roca, un misterioso polvo plateado cayó sorpresivamente intoxicando el aire por algo completamente distinto.**_

—**Vamos Corazón, déjalo pasar. —Le susurro sedosamente ella a su oído, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus nudillos, los cuales se encontraban fuertemente cerrados a causa del coraje.**

**El chico frunció el ceño profundamente confundido mientras se preguntaba el porqué de aquella extraña actitud de la chica. Si bien ella no le era indiferente y estaba completamente seguro que era la primera chica que de verdad había despertado una fuerte atracción y algo distinto en él, ella no era de esas chicas tiernas que iba por ahí diciéndole "Corazón".**

**Daymelis miro intensamente a Jon quien suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando así de controlar su enojo, pero más aún, tratando de luchar contra el instinto que en estos momentos le atacaba.**

**Ella se acercó más a él, colocando ambas manos en su musculoso pecho, acariciándolo, para después trazar algunas líneas imaginarias en su blanquecino y delicioso cuello. Él no podía explicarse cómo ni porque, pero ya en ese mismísimo momento no era él. Algo dentro de él se había alterado, provocando que correspondiera de la misma manera a las caricias de ella, atacando vorazmente aquellos excitantes labios carmesí que le habían vuelto loco desde el primer momento en el que los había contemplado y así ambos comenzaron aquella frenética y apasionante danza con sus lenguas.**

**La chica arranco sus diadema-micrófono, botándolas al piso para así evitar que el resto del grupo escuchara lo que estaba por ocurrir, mientras trataba con dedos débiles arrancarle la entallada y favorecedora camisa que dejaba a relucir los perfectos pectorales, al joven Swan. El cual coloco suavemente a la castaña sobre la superficie de uno de los féretros, acariciando desde su espina dorsal hasta sus muslos, ella por su parte se concentró por completo en su cuello, dejando a su paso pequeños besos mojados. Aquella pasión trastornada y repentina que se había despertado entre ellos era algo que ninguno de ellos podía explicarse con una lógica certera.**

**De momento a otro una voz molesta que Daymelis conocía a la perfección tras sus espaldas carraspeo y el clima a su alrededor que había cambiado de repente volvió a su normalidad, trayendo a ambos chicos nuevamente al planeta tierra.**

—**Vaya, vaya, vaya…—Murmuro detrás de ellos la masculina y fría voz del pelirrojo Garrett. —Me parece que a Christopher no le va a parecer el enterarse de que una de sus pequeñas gemelas, planeaba revolcarse en la tumba de una pobre difuntita…—Lanzo Garrett en amenaza. Daymelis rodo los ojos.**

—**Wow…—Exclamo Jonathan fuera de sí, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus dos piernas bajo equilibrio.**

**Garrett lo fulmino con la mirada.**

— **¿Pues darme una maldita explicación a todo esto DAYMELIS GREY STEELE? —Grito el chico pelirrojo, mientras le miraba con rabia. Ella lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.**

— **¿Disculpa? —Respondió. —Al único par de seres que le debo explicaciones es en primera: a mi madre y por supuesto a mi padre. —Ella se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos, mientras Garrett le miraba duramente: —Okay, bueno está bien, quizá a Melissa también, después de todo es mi hermana gemela y pensamos igual ¿No? —Dicho esto se encogió de hombros.**

**El pelirrojo la miro incrédulo.**

— **¿Estas segura de lo que dices? —Ella asintió distraídamente mientras miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción a Jonathan; que aún no lograba recuperarse de lo ocurrido. —Tú sabes que…—Le sermoneaba el chico. Pero ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escuchar una jota de lo que le hablaba. Ella solía ser una chica responsable y respetuosa con Garrett; él era su amigo y sus consejos siempre eran sabios y bienvenidos para ella. Pero ahora; ahora ella se estaba comportando como una tonta…**

_**Él es…**_

_**Simplemente…**_

_**Verdaderamente él es: tan Perfecto.**_** —Pensó ella. Mientras observaba con intensidad aquel par de penetrantes ojos verdes como el olivo del chico Swan. —**_**Necesito que me ame. Lo necesito intensamente...quiero que me ame otra vez y… **_

— **¿Te haces una idea de lo que diría Demetrí si se enterase? —Con la simple mención de aquel nombre Daymelis se sobresaltó; abriendo sus ojos ampliamente. Al instante detuvo el camino por el que iban sus pensamientos y le miro…asustada, aunque en realidad más bien sus facciones describían las de una chica aterrorizada.**

**Jonathan frunció el ceño y se dispuso a largarse de aquel maldito lugar.**

**¿Otra vez? Si otra vez se respondió a sí mismo.**

_**¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que haya vuelto a caer en sus redes! ¿Cómo puede una sola mujer hacerme añicos una y otra vez en tan poco tiempo?**_** —Pensó mientras se giraba para mirarla…**

**Su cara se encontraba horrorizada por la mención de aquel maldito. El maldito italiano romántico, si, aquel chico de flores y corazones de chocolates, aquel chico honrado y sincero, aquel chico que jamás podría llegar a ser él.**

**A ella le importaba el italiano, no, más que eso. Ella sabía que él le amaba y por eso le quería. Y lo que sentía por él era otra cosa…otro sentimiento…que ni el mismo podía descifrar. **

**Quizá era… ¿Atracción? O podía ser ¿Deseo? —Una vez más examino sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos que le invitaban a amarle, tratando así de descifrar la respuesta a su pregunta, pero le fue imposible. Garrett le miro con el ceño fruncido.**

**Ella era una chica difícil de leer, no era fácil y común como todas las demás mujeres. Odiaba aceptarlo pero lo que le hacía a ella diferente era porque ella en comparación con los demás era: única e incomparable; definitivamente ella era especial.**

**Y de lo que se había dado cuenta con el pasar de las semanas era que ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al tal Demetrí, solo por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche después de Cleopatra`s Night.**

_**Él se había dado cuenta de eso, cuando en una ocasión estando con él, el móvil de ella sonó anunciando una llamada de Demetri y ella como si nada ocurriera le había contestado con naturalidad.**_

**Aturdido y notablemente dolido por lo ocurrido, decidió largarse de una vez por todas de ahí, anunciando que Garrett tomaría su lugar como pareja con Daymelis.**

—**Bien. —Acepto Christopher. —En todo caso trabajarás solo cuñadito. —Jonathan ya ni siquiera respondió nada a aquel estúpido. Solo se limitó a seguir sus órdenes y a vaciar el contenido de unos de los féretros en donde había descubierto de pronto unos antiguos y preciosos jarrones artísticos de oro, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, los coloco en su mochila y se dispuso a continuar explorando aquella tumba, tratando así de olvidarse por completo de aquel rostro de ángel pero por más que quiso no pudo y entonces imágenes y recuerdos de "Aquella noche" en el Cairo le invadieron.**

**INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK**

**Una vez que Jonathan tuvo en sus manos las llaves de aquel fabuloso Murciélago no dudo dos veces en ir a buscar aquella belleza.**

**Apretó los botones de la llave del deportivo y este fue localizado inmediatamente.**

**Antes de abrir la puerta del auto para Daymelis, acaricio suavemente con una de sus manos la puerta de este; disfrutando lo que su tacto sentía.**

—**Oh Dios…—Murmuro él joven. —Me parece que me he enamorado…**

**Daymelis quien aún no se subía al vehículo rodo los ojos, ante la reacción dramática del chico, sintiendo un absurdo piquete de celos, por un objeto sin vida.**

—**Eres un payaso. —Dijo ofensivamente. Jonathan le ignoro y se limitó a seguir admirando el deportivo, mientras le abría la puerta para que la chica entrase. — ¿Me escuchaste? —Pregunto ella cuando el tomo el lugar del copiloto, al darse cuenta que no había recibido respuesta alguna.**

—**Escucha. —Le pidió él, mientras soltaba un audible suspiro. Ella le miro. —Le dije a tu hermana que haría lo posible para que mi petulante actitud fuese reprimida un poco y quizá no lo sabes pero soy un hombre de palabra. —Ella bufo. —Sí, lo sé, tu reacción es entendible, y no espero que me creas, porque: ¿Un ladrón de palabra?, no, por supuesto que no, ni siquiera en las películas de acción ocurre así, pero da la casualidad que es verdad, así que aunque sea por esta noche intentare no ponerme a discutir, y enserio espero que tu hagas lo mismo.**

**La chica se sorprendió por sus palabras pero asintió.**

—**Bien. —Acepto. —De todas maneras, esperaba divertirme un poco esta noche. —Expreso. —Tiene muchísimo tiempo que no me tomo un tiempo para relajarme y creo que lo necesito. Tratare de no irritarte mucho. —Al hacer mención de esta última oración soltó una risita. —Aunque me parezca casi imposible. **

—**Bien. —Contesto él con una sonrisa sincera. —Entonces vamos a divertirnos…quiero saber si de verdad tu hermana tenía razón con eso de que las pirámides no son lo único interesante en el Cairo.**

—**Tú déjamelo a mí. —Exclamo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.**

**CLEOPATRA'S NIGHT**

**Los jóvenes llegaron a un club nocturno completamente lujoso, en donde la elegancia y la diversión podían fluir incluso desde el interior al exterior. Jonathan abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

**Definitivamente este lugar era increíble.**

**Daymelis alzo una ceja mientras observaba como Jonathan miraba embelesado el lugar.**

_**Oh, espera a que lleguemos a dentro.**_**—Pensó **

— **¿Y bien, vas a abrir la puerta para mí, para que podamos entrar de una vez o te quedaras ahí toda la noche perdiéndote de la diversión? —Pregunto ella con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta caballerosamente. **

**El valet parking se dirigió donde ellos y Jonathan le entrego las llaves del deportivo.**

**Ni siquiera se formaron para poder entrar como todos los demás, ya que solo bastaron un par de palabras de Day; con el enorme gorila de la entrada para que entrasen al interior, **

—**Vamos adentro Jonathan. —Indico Daymelis haciéndole una seña. Él le miro sorprendido.**

— **¿Has conseguido entrar sin formarte? —Exclamo sorprendido, ella sonrió dulcemente y acaricio la barbilla del chico, quien fue tomado completamente por sorpresa por su toque, pero no se apartó.**

—**Por supuesto cariño. —Respondió satisfactoriamente. —Tener contactos tiene sus ventajas. —El asintió y ella alcanzo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.**

—**Ahora entremos. —Dijo con una sonrisa, que por un momento le hizo parecer más joven. **

**Jonathan en realidad no sabía exactamente la edad de aquellas misteriosas gemelas, a pesar de que se hacía una idea, pero como siempre; con aquellas chicas era difícil saber, sobre todo con Daymelis quien actuaba casi la mayoría de veces, como una persona mayor: madura, irritante y un poco amargada a comparación de su hermana; infantil, salvaje y demostrativa, en realidad demasiado demostrativa para su gusto.**

**Él sabía que detrás de aquellos misteriosos ojos oscuros de Day había ciertas sombras que le impedían a la chica ser quien de verdad era y él lo iba a averiguar. Ella a veces parecía tan fría, tan enojada con todos; pero más consigo misma. **

**Una vez que se hubieron internado dentro del club, ella lo dirigió hasta una mesa apartada en la segunda planta del club.**

**El mesero llego y ordenaron, minutos después el mesero regresaba con sus bebidas.**

—**Salud. —Exclamo ella mientras levantaba su trago en el aire. El levanto su copa y sonrío sin decir palabra alguna. El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo, mientras una agradable conversación por parte de ambos fluía. **

**Daymelis se encontraba totalmente relajada y a gusto por completo, y a pesar de que iban ya aproximadamente por la sexta ronda ella estaba totalmente consciente, a diferencia de Jonathan que al parecer comenzaba a actuar más atrevido y elocuente de lo normal.**

—**Por ti. —Brindo el chico, cuando el mesero llego con sus tragos y se los entrego, acto por el cual ella frunció el ceño. —Por ti y esos profundos ojos que hacen que me pierda…—Un poco confundida la chica, choco su copa con la de él, quien sonrió abiertamente. **

**Jonathan tomo de un solo trago su bebida y pidió otro.**

—**Un Martini por favor. —Casi tuvo que gritarle al mesero, debido al altísimo volumen de la música. **

**De momento a otro una contagiosa melodía que le encantaba a Jonathan comenzó a sonar "Silence" de Hi Tack, y sin dudarlo dos veces haló de la mano a la Daymelis llevándola a la pista; donde todos se movían al ritmo de la música, el chico comenzó a bailarle de una manera muy provocativa que le resulto en extremo sensual a ella. **

**Los chicos cada vez bailaban más cerca, él sonreía y en ningún momento despegaba su mirada de la de ella.**

**Mientras bailaban él le susurró al oído:**

—**No sé si soy yo, o es el ambiente o quizá los tragos que llevo de más; pero en estos momentos lo único que se me apetece hacer es: es perderme en lo más profundo de tu mirada, respirar de tu mismísimo aliento y besar esos suaves y excitantes labios —Ella casi se derritió ahí mismo. **

**Estaba claro lo dura que era ella con él, pero esto era mucho, ella no era de palo, era una simple terrenal y aquellas palabras de aquel maldito pero atractivo Jonathan Swan se le hacían irresistibles…**

**No podía. Por más que quisiese no podía resistirse. En ese momento pensó en Demetri; en Roma y en todos los planes que tenían—o mejor dicho, los planes que tenía Demetri— no podía hacerle aquello, estaba claro que en un principio la provocación con Jonathan, era solo un jugueteo, pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado, en tan pocos días habían cambiado. Ahora era tenía más que claro que la atracción que sentía por el chico Swan era más intensa de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar. Él le atraía como un mismísimo imán.**

**Jonathan acercó su boca y lentamente hundió sus labios a los de ella, la chica cerró sus ojos y entonces todo pensamiento cuerdo y de remordimiento desapareció.**

**En ese momento supo que no había marcha atrás. Estaba perdida y sabía que sin dudarlo dos veces se entregaría a él. **

— **¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado? —Pregunto el chico, mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. Ella asintió y entonces él sonrió.**

**Una vez que salieron del club; Daymelis decidió tomar mando del vehículo de su hermana, dirigiéndose a una hermosa mansión que se localizaba afueras de la ciudad.**

—**No quiero parecer merolico pero… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Cuestiono él mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.**

—**A una de las mansiones que fueron de mi padre. —Respondió ella como si nada.**

— **¿Una de las mansiones que fueron de tu padre? —Repitió la misma oración Jon, pero haciéndola pregunta.**

—**Sí así es. —Afirmo Day. —Nosotros no toda la vida hemos sido lo que somos ¿Sabes?, antes teníamos una vida y éramos felices, pero como siempre ocurre; todo termina. —Al hacer mención de estas últimas palabras la voz de la chica se quebró **

**Jonathan se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.**

—**Tranquila. —Le consoló. —Puedes hablarme de ello si quieres.**

**Ella asintió, mientras enfocaba su vista en la carretera.**

—**Antes de convertirnos en lo que ahora somos mi hermana Melissa y yo, éramos unas chicas completamente normales, bueno nunca hemos sido normales, pero lo que quiero decir es que vivíamos felices, teníamos todo. Suspiro al recordar aquello, mirando con nostalgia el volante del Murciélago. — Teníamos como padre a un maravilloso hombre de negocios, inteligente y cariñoso: al igual que la mejor madre de todas, no puedo describirte lo plenos que éramos todos juntos. Nuestra familia era unida y feliz, pero siempre hay alguien que viene a joder y arruina aquel estupendo cuento de hadas…**

**Un día que mi padre se quedó hasta tarde a trabajar en algunos proyectos de su empresa se presentó un hombre que supo jugársela, mi padre es el hombre más astuto que hasta el día de hoy he conocido, pero como todo humano tiene una debilidad; no es inmortal. Y la debilidad de Christian Grey; mi padre somos nosotros: su familia. Este hombre tenía todo perfectamente planeado, y a pesar de que mis hermanos, mi madre y yo teníamos guaridas encima de nosotros todo el tiempo, mis hermanos y yo pudimos escaparnos de ellos en una ocasión para irnos a una estúpida fiesta, jamás olvidare esa noche; porque esa noche todo cambio. **

**Unos enormes tipos armados y encapuchados, nos sacaron a los tres a rastras de la fiesta, nos golpearon y enviaron un video a mi padre, amenazándolo con matarnos.**

**Mi padre no tuvo más remedio que darles lo que querían y el resto es historia…todo el dinero de mi padre le fue despojado, nos quedamos sin nada. Pero lo peor no quedo allí, lo peor fue cuando aprehendieron a mi padre, por una demanda de otra empresa vecina a la que mi padre precisamente al otro día de lo ocurrido debía pagar aproximadamente 70 millones de dólares por algunos negocios y proyectos. Ese fue el fin…y todo por nuestra culpa. —Cuando termino su historia ya habían llegado a la mansión, la chica no pudo contenerse ningún segundo más y soltó en llanto. **

—**Sh…Tranquila, todo está bien, todo estará bien…—Dijo Jonathan mientras ofrecía sus enormes brazos como consuelo, ella los acepto agradecida. **

**Después de unos momentos ella habló.**

—**Entremos. —El asintió y así ambos entraron en la mansión. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo donde solía ser su habitación.**

—**La ciudad luce más hermosa desde aquí ¿No es así? —Pregunto Day.**

—**Supongo que sí, pero no lo suficiente como para igualarte a ti. —Murmuro lentamente él, aproximándose donde ella, quien acarició su rostro suavemente, el cerró los ojos ante su toque y beso sus labios dulcemente.**

—Imaginémonos que esto es solo un sueño —cantoneo Daymelis al oído del chico y beso su cuello y entonces ambos se perdieron en el deseo.

_"Ella es: la escultura más perfecta que alguna vez pude contemplar y la obra de arte más bella que puede existir en este planeta"_ pensó Jonathan al contemplarla. Ella yacía a su lado completamente rendida.

Parecía un ángel. Tan inocente, sin preocupaciones y sin prejuicios, tan ella, tan bella.

La noche anterior había sido completamente espectacular y el a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que le ocurría con aquella chica, estaba completamente seguro que no se separaría de ella al menos que así ella lo quisiera. Él era consciente del compromiso que tenía ella pero no de rendiría, además ella no lo amaba; porque si así fuera no habría ocurrido aquello.

Cuando amas a alguien eres pleno; ya que el otro ser te complementa, cuando amas no necesita de otra persona porque él es tu todo, por el cambiarias el mundo entero y tu mente no puede estar en nada más porque ella o él cambia tu mundo, por él o ella eres capaz de hacer lo que sea; incluso dormir bajo la lluvia si es necesario, esa persona esta antes que todo; e incluso antes que tú mismo. Cuando amas a esa persona desde lo más profundo de tu alma…le das todo; te entregas por completo, él o ella pueden traerte tristeza, felicidad o alegría, cambiando tu estado de ánimo en una milésima de tiempo.

En lo personal Jonathan antes de conocerla no había experimentado nada intenso como hasta ahora, de hecho era la primera vez que llegaba hasta este punto, en pocas palabras era su primera vez; y por lo que se había dado cuenta la de ella también.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Una vez más Jonathan quiso olvidarse por completo de toda la estúpida situación en la que se encontraba. Ya habían transcurrido meses desde aquello y él no podía superarlo, comenzaba a creer que aquello había sido como las propias palabras de Daymelis: "solo un sueño".

**N/A: Hola queridos lectores, les dejo este capítulo, algo más largo de lo habitual, esperando que compense un poco la larga espera por la que los he hecho pasar, de todo corazón espero sea de su agrado. Los quiero. Saludos desde México.**


End file.
